Never Forget
by snowystar2
Summary: Always remember 9/11/01. Hopefully those families are doing better. This is Fanfic, Rate M to be safe, AH. Bella and Edward common couple. See how 9/11 was for Bella and Edward.
1. Always Remember

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 1

Bella's pov

I sat in the bathroom Monday morning September 10, 2001, waiting for the three minutes to go by. I sighed and decided to do the dishes while I waited. My husband Edward has left for work. He worked, as a doctor.

I finished up with the dishes, when I heard a knock on the door. I went to the door once I started the dishwasher and opened the door.

"Hello mother," I said to my mother-in-law Elizabeth masen.

"Hello dear." She said hugging me and stepped into the house, shutting the door behind her. We chatted some.

"Please excuse me, I will be right back." I said to her as I got up to change into my more day cloths instead of one of my cleaning outfit. As I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth I noticed that the test was still sitting there. I realized I totally forgot about the test. I brushed my teeth, and looked at the test. Should I look?

I took a deep breath and decided to look. What was on the test shocked me. Positive. I had to read it three times to make sure it was right. I didn't realize how long I was in here, until I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Bella, dear are you alright?" I heard Elizabeth ask through the door. I didn't answer for a bit, "Bella?" I heard her ask.

I got up from the floor that I didn't realize I fell to sit on the floor from shock. I threw the test away where no one would see it. I'm pregnant. I washed my hand and face and opened the door. "I'm sorry mother."

"it's alright dear, are you alright?"

"Yes mother,"

We went back to chatting some. Edward and I bought this house, two years ago. I wasn't sure how I was going to tell Edward about our child. I knew it was Elizabeth and Edward sr.s first grandchild. It would be my parents as well, but they passed on from a drunk driver, nine years ago.

I was trying to think of ways to tell Edward.

Evening

Elizabeth left after we had lunch; I was left to decide how to tell him. It be at least another 4hours before he be home.

I decided to go run out to the store and get some things. Few minutes later I decided what I wanted and got the place set up for him.

Once the place was set up I went to make dinner. I decided a big dinner was good as any. I finished cooking and had the table set, I heard Edward walking in.

"Love?" he called, he has been calling me that, for years. He knows I love it.

"In here," I answered back. He walked to the dining room, which I'm sure he didn't notice anything in the house. I decided to wait for him to figure it out. We ate our meal, chatting a bit.

As we finished, I got up and took his plate, and started to clean up the dishes in the sank to get to those tonight.

I walked into the living room, and watched my husband look at the new things in the room. I made my way to the couch and sat down with a blanket in front of me. I watched him as he tried to figure out something.

"Love?" he asked.

"Yes?" I asked from my set. He turned to me and walked over to me, as he did so he noticed there was something on the blanket I had on top of me. He started to read what was on it, so I took it off the blanket and handed it to him. He took it in his hand and read it. His face looked shocked, I watched his face.

After a while I started to get worried, he wasn't breathing much, and I was growing worried. "Edward?" I asked no answer. I got up to my knees and moved closer to him. "Edward?" I asked again.

I started to see color back, and sighed with relief. "Love?" he asked.

"Yes?"

He turned to me, and watched my face. "What is this?"

I couldn't but laugh at him, I was sure he knew what that was. "Well, Edward dear, this is something…." I started, he chuckled at me.

"Love I know what it is. I mean why do we have this?"

I laughed again, and opened my mouth, to answer, he again chuckled at me. "does this mean…?"

I watched him, and smiled. "Yes, I'm pregnant." I said.

He watched my face, for a bit and smiled. "That's great love," he said smiling. I watched as he hugged me, and kissed me. I waited for his doctor mood.

As I saw his face, I noticed that face and placed a hand up. "Edward, I already called they said they do the tests tomorrow morning." I said.

He nodded, and didn't push it more, doctor wise. He played with my engagement ring that was once his great-grandmother's and grandmothers.

September 11, 2001

I spent the morning hour getting tested and stuff. I grabbed my bag, and started to leave, when I heard someone calling me.

"Bella." I turned as I knew the voice.

"Carlisle." I said, it was Edward's uncle. Carlisle married Edward's aunt Esme who is his aunt by his mother's side.

"Bella dear, Edward left this for you," he said.

I took the note and read the note.

As I finished the note, and noticed someone was screaming and turned to see a woman watching the tv news this morning. As I turned to the tv and was shocked what was on the tv. Then looked at the note, back at the tv. I heard someone else screaming, but I just realized it me.

"Bella, dear calm down," Carlisle said.

I turned to him. "How can I? What if something happens to him while he is there?" I asked.

I didn't notice someone grabbing my arm. "Mother,"I said when I turned to see who it was.

"Come Bella dear," Elizabeth said as she gently led me to Edward's office. I went to his chair. It smelt of him. Carlisle sat down at another chair while Elizabeth moved a chair up by mine.

Later in the afternoon.

I was getting very worried there was no word from him.

He would have called me by now, to find out how this morning testing went.

I heard that Carlisle was called down to the ER.

"I will be right back as soon as I can." He said.

Elizabeth and I nodded.

What seemed forever he finally returned but the look on his face didn't look good.

"Bella, Elizabeth,…." He started as he took is set. Without thinking I got to my feet.

"What is it? Is it…."I asked unable to finish it.

"Yes, he was help searching for anyone still alive, when some of the stuff left from the building fell on him. He is in bad shape. I have given him a private room. No one recognized him, but when an EMC recognized him and sent him here. Nurse paged me. I will take you to him," he said as he led me and Elizabeth over to Edward's room.

I gasped at what I saw. I rushed to his side and pulled a chair and took his hand, in mine. I started talking to him. "Edward, please come back to me, your family. And…"I started and stopped and sighed before I went on. "And, our, our child, please Edward," I said.

I had forgotten Elizabeth was there. I heard a gasp and turned and blushed, as I knew Elizabeth heard me. She walked over to me and pulled another chair. "Is this true?" she asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"Congrats dear, This is great news for such a bad day for our country and family." Elizabeth said.

"I called Esme she said she call the family." Carlisle said.

"Thank you Carlisle." Elizabeth said.

**Please review.**

**This is to never forget all those people that where lost during 9/11. RIP Best of luck to those families. **

**Snowy**


	2. Please

**I don't own Twilight**

**Thank you for the reviews. I wasn't so sure how people would take to this. **

Chapter 2-Please

Bella's pov

Later in the evening Tuesday September 11, 2001 9:36pm

I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned to find Esme standing by me. I knew it wasn't Elizabeth or Edward sr, or as he likes to be called Ed. Where on the other side of the bed to be on one side of their son. Elizabeth had moved a chair beside the bed.

"Dear, why don't you go home and get rest? It can't be healthy for both of you," she said. I was taking that either Elizabeth or Carlisle told her about the baby. Thankfully she didn't say it out about the baby, I wasn't ready to tell the whole family just yet. Not before Edward is able to.

"We will stay here," Esme said.

"No, I can't leave…." I said.

"Then please lay on the window set." Esme said gently.

"No thank you, I'm not leaving his side," I said, I saw Esme nod as well as Elizabeth. I don't care how long this would take.

A bit later, everyone left to get some fresh-air and some food and something to drink. Elizabeth and I was all that was still in the room in our spot beside Edward's bedside. When I felt Edward squeeze my hand that I had holding his. I was shocked and turned to watch him, but he didn't do anything. "Please," I said, speaking to him. He once more squeezed my hand.

Elizabeth looked to me when she heard me speak to him. She watched his hand, then me and back to him. "Edward, please wake up. Please open your eyes." I pleaded.

He didn't do anything. "Please Edward, I know you can hear me. Please for me." I asked. Elizabeth stayed quite, never leaving her spot, or letting go of his other hand. We saw Edward's eyes flicker, before they opened, showing those green-eyes I loved so much.

I got up from my set and stepped closer to him. "I'm here, Edward. Everything is going to be okay." I saw that he tried to speak. "Don't speak now, you have a breathing tube." I said gently, Elizabeth handed me a notebook and pen. Here write down what you want to say." I said handing it to him, he started to write.

"Your mother is here too. Everyone is here, they just ran out to get some food and something to drink and some fresh-air they be back soon." I said.

He turned to his mother; he patted her hand that was on the bed. He finished writing and I read what he wrote. "It is still September 11, 2001 at 9:36pm."

He wrote again, I couldn't speak, all I could do was nod my head, he understood. "It alright Edward, some did survive this. And so did you. I was worried you wouldn't come back to us." I said.

I watched Edward's face and watched as he tried to figure something out, I gave him time. He wrote again.

I looked at the note, and smiled. I looked at Elizabeth, she smiled too. "Yes Edward, I am." He took my hand and patted it. He wrote again.

"I love you too." I said in reply. "No just, your parents and aunt and uncle know. I didn't want to tell the others yet. I wanted us to do it together."

Carlisle returned first as he went to check on his others that where staying in the hospital. He smiled when he saw Edward was awake. "Glad to see you are awake son. Congrats, on the baby." He said. He checked Edward, and smiled. "Alright, we are going to take the breathing tube out. It seems you can breath on your own." He said, he took the breathing tube out and I handed a cup of water.

After Edward has taken his sip, he smiled, and lifted his hand, to my check. I pressed my check against his palm and placed my hand against his. "My Isabella." He said.

I couldn't but to have a tear fall.

"Shh, love…." He said. He stopped as we heard the door open with the rest of our family come back into the room. "Oh Uncle Carlisle you had to tell the rest of the family? How could you, you know they come down here…" he said, chuckling.

Everyone froze shocked that Edward was awake with the tube out and talking and trying to sit up which Elizabeth and I got up at once and helped him. Esme recovered first followed by his father.

"I'm sorry son, They had a right to know," Carlisle played along.

Everyone recovered and went into the room, patted his hand or shoulder.

"No little one," I heard Rose say to their son, Frank, as the two year old tried to get free from his mother and get to his uncle.

Edward chuckled. "It's alright Rose, Come here little Frank." He said to his nephew. Frank got down when Rose placed him down when Edward said it was fine. I helped Frank up onto the bed so he could get to Edward.

"You just need to be careful Frank," Carlisle said.

The two-yearold turned to Carlisle. "He icky?" he asked.

Rose gave a small chuckle. "Yes little one he is sick," she answered her son.

**So what you think? I'm trying to decide on the gender of Bella and Edward's child. They will be only having one.**

**Please Review **

**Snowy**


	3. One more night that's it

**I don't Own Twilight.**

**Thank you for the reviews, I read every single one of them. **

Chapter 3- One more night that's it

Wednesday September 12, 2001

Bella's pov

"Please, Edward, just stay here just for tonight please?" I pleaded. If someone told me doctors and nurses are hard to make stay in a hospital, before I was dating Edward I wouldn't have believed them. I learned it was true when Edward and I started dating.

"Bella, I'm fine, all my vitals are fine, they have no reasons to keep me." My husband said.

"Please Edward, I will feel more comfortable if you stay one more night here. Please?" I was begging at this point.

Edward gave a sigh and nodded, "Alright Bella, one more night, but if things are fine in the morning, I am going home." He said.

I nodded, as did his uncle.

Thursday September 13, 2001 8:00am

Just as I expected thankfully Carlisle walked in then, as I was sure he expected this. Edward has just finished changing out of a hospital gown.

"Alright Edward before you unhook yourself let me make sure everything is all good."

"Uncle everything is," he said.

"Still let me make sure, I'm sure Bella will feel more at easy that way," he said, I nodded my head yes.

"Now please Edward, take tomorrow to rest, and spend time with Bella. If you are up to it, you can go back to work here on Monday. But no time before that." Carlisle said.

Edward nodded, but Carlisle and I looked at each other, as we knew it be hard to keep Edward from trying to get to work tomorrow. "Good luck tomorrow Bella" he called to me as I followed Edward out.

"Thank you, I'm going to need it," I said back to him, we both chuckled a bit.

Once we got home, I helped Edward get inside. I notice that one of our friends just in the next yard over waved to me. I helped Edward inside, "I be inside in a bit." I call to him. I walk over to Alice.

"I'm so glad Edward is alright and able to come home. Jasper and I have been so worried." Alice said.

"We all where, Tell Jasper he can come on over, help me talk Edward from going to work tomorrow will be great."

Alice chuckles, "I let him know. I'm sure he will be over tomorrow to try and help."

"Thank you, Alice."

"No problem Bella."

I walk back inside and close the door behind me. Jasper works at the same hospital as Edward, as well as does Alice. Alice is a nurse there, Jasper and Edward and Carlisle are doctors there.

Jasper and Alice met there at work, Jasper and Edward went to the same med school and interns.

I saw Edward sitting on the couch. I join him, I watched him, I must have fallen asleep, because the next time I wake, Edward moved me so I was able to get comfortable on the couch against him, with his hand over my still flat stomach.

I heard a knock on the door, and sat up, "Sorry love, I didn't want wake you so I thought we can order a pizza tonight."

"Sounds good," I said, in truth I didn't feel like cooking now. I was going to ask if we can order a pizza anyways.

Edward got the door and paid the guy and closed the door and walked into the kitchen, and placed the food on the counter.

We decided to put a movie on and eat pizza.

**I'm so sorry, this chapter is so short. Hopefully the next one can be longer. Hope you do enjoy the story though. **

**Please review.**

**Snowy**


	4. Work

**I don't own Twilight. So sorry it took more time to get this chapter up. I have been busy in real life. **

Chapter 4- Work

Friday September 14, 2001

Edward's pov

I woke this morning, I felt good enough to go into work today, as I got up to get ready to go to work today. My wife Bella woke.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked.

"Getting ready for work of course," I answered.

"Oh no you don't." she said, it seemed she was expecting this today. "Carlisle already said you are off today, the hospital doesn't expect you till Monday."

I knew of this of course, but I felt a need to work today. The look on my wife's face shows that I won't win this argument. I was about to say something, we heard a knock on the door.

"That would be Jasper," my wife said.

I nodded, and went to get the door. When I opened it sure enough it was Jasper.

"Already tried to go to work today I can see," he said chuckling at me.

"Yeah," I said.

"So, thinking, since Alice is at work today, what you say go my house and watch a game?" he asked.

I thought some, and nodded, "sure," I said, I turned to inform Bella, but she was already standing in the hall way, and smiled.

"Go on, have fun," she said, I walked to her and gave her a kiss, before letting her go. I watched her go to the kitchen.

"Ready?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah lets go."

We walked out the door, closing it behind me. We walked next door to Jasper and Alice's place, and stepped inside. Went down stairs to Jasper's man-cave, where he has large tv, many other man things.

Alice gave Jasper this room of the house for his man-cave, as a wedding gift. They where not sure what they wanted to use this room for so it was just storage. Alice decided to give it to Jasper for a wedding gift. She did pretty good keeping this room a secret from Jasper. She knew what Jasper liked, even moved some of his things that where in storage, to down here that he had before they married.

As we sat down, and put a sport game on, we watched a bit.

"So Alice informs, that there congrats for you and Bella, I'm happy for you and Bella, you both make great parents."

"Thank you Jasper. You and also would be also," I said.

We chatted some, about our families.

Bella's pov

I wasn't shocked when I caught Edward trying to go to work today. Thankfully Jasper showed up, early. I went to make breakfast for myself, when the guys left. But soon as I sat down and took two bites, I had morning sickness, had to run to the bathroom.

I cleaned my mouth once I was finished. I cleaned up the breakfast, decided to go through registries at a few places I want/need for a baby shower. It was just to get me to have something to do. It has taken most of my morning.

I still had plans to redo things in our home, new flooring, wall coloring, kitchen, bathrooms, we are due for new windows, of course AC in the wall. Of course near the spring area, we plan to add a fence around our home. Maybe add an in ground pool. Of course all of this won't be done at once of course. I am able to check off someone to come in and clean the fireplace, earlier this month, so we can use the Fireplace this winter.

We have already got the living room redone this past Spring, with wooden floors, some nice rugs from Italy, with a lot of Italy thyme in the living room. We decided that each room would have its own little thyme, from different places, or things. We decided to work on our bed room next, make it African thyme.

Our closets in each bed room are, walk in, we don't see a need to work on those. I looked around the different stores online, to see what they had to offer for an African thyme room. Our home was built in the early 18000. There are a lot of rooms, and space, as well as a fireplace in each room. Each fireplace are checked and cleaned yearly. We have a large yard as does every home in this area, each homes here where pelt around the 18000. Our place has been in Edward's family for well since the time it was built. It been in his mother's side of the family. His grandmother has had the outside siding redone just five years ago, before she passed away. She has left this house to Edward and his future wife. I always loved this house, when Edward and I would visit his grandmother while we where dating. The house is fully paid off, so we don't own the bank any money for the home.

**Please Review.**

**Snowy**


	5. Jessica

**I don't own twilight. **

Chapter 5-Jessica

Monday September 17, 2001

Edward pov:

I woke, Monday morning, getting ready for work. My first day fully back since last Tuesday's 9/11. Has it really been that long?

Once I was ready, I turned to my sleeping wife. I left her a note. I have called last night to inform the hospital that I would be working just half the day today. They understood, since what I went through last Tuesday.

Once at work, I went to my office looked through quickly, to see many paper work on my desk that needed to be done. Seems it has build up over nearly a week. Thankfully, uncle Carlisle has helped with some of the paper work and patients.

Well, it seems I will be spend my day today going through the paper work, and making calls to inform some patients' of the results. There was a knock on my door, "come in,"

I looked up when the door opened, to see Jessica, Uncle Carlisle and Jasper and I's front desk worker. "May I help you?"

"It is good to have you back, Edward," she said.

"It is good to be back to work."

"Is there something you want or need Jessica?" I asked after she been standing there for another five minutes. That seemed to snap her out of whatever was in her head.

"Oh, no no. Though, maybe we can go and grab a cup of coffee or lunch today?" Jessica asked.

I sighed, looking at the papers in front of me. When I lifted my head back to her, "Jessica, you know, I am married…"

"Yes I know that, but maybe you would like a fun after noon with someone fresh." She said, cutting me off.

I was getting pissed, "Jessica I will say this just once, I am happily married to Bella Masen, and plan to keep it that way." I know the sound in my voice may have been harsh, but I didn't care, besides Jessica knew very well, that I will not say yes to her. "Now, if there is nothing you really need to inform me of, work wise, you may leave and go back to work. I'm sure you need the job to help care for your three children."

Jessica was shocked for a bit, before she nodded, and left, my office. I called HR to inform him, of what happened with Jessica once more. He sounded pissed as well. We hung up, I knew he call her and inform her of the issues, and that this is her last chance, if she won't quite what she is doing to her co-workers, then she will need to be let go. We all knew she really needed this job and money. She has three kids, Daughter Faith 6years old, two sons, John 3 years old and her youngest Eric 7months. Of course all three have different fathers.

Eric just turned 7months earlier this month.

I went back to my paper work, finished one half of my day work of paper works. I looked at what I had left, all that I had left was to call patients' to inform them of their results, and to set appointments' to come in.

I picked up the phone and called the first patients' I need to call,. Someone answered the phone.

"Hello?" they said.

"Hello, is Mrs. Johnson there?" I asked.

"Yes just one moment please," the woman said, and transferred me to Mrs. Johnson's line. It ringed twice, I wasn't sure if she was at her desk, this is her work number. After nearly getting the third ring, she picked up.

"Hello, Dr. Masen"

"Good morning Mrs. Johnson. Are you sitting down?"

"Yes."

"Good, well, I have some good news."

There was a pause, I was sure she wasn't expecting there being good news. Her and her husband have been trying to have a family, they wanted to give this one more try. Before they consider adoption.

"Good news?" she asked.

I chuckled, "Yes good news. Congratulations, you and your husband are going to parents…." I was cut off by her speaking.

"Are you sure?" It sounded as if she wasn't expecting that.

"Yes I'm sure. Would you like to set a time for you to come in, so we can do some more tests, and make sure you and the little one are doing well?"

"Yes please."

I looked through my colander on the computer to see what I had open.

"When is good for you?" I asked.

"Any time in early October?" she asked.

I looked, "Yes, how does the first Friday in October sound?"

"Sounds good," she said.

"See you then."

"Thank you, Dr. Masen," she said and hung up.

I made a few other calls, some where not home, left a message informing them to call me back sometime tomorrow, since I will be out of the office for the rest of the day.

Once finished, I logged off my computer, and said goodbye to the co-workers.

"Welcome home, how was work?" Bella asked when I stepped into the door.

"It was fine. Though, Jessica, being Jessica again," I said sighing in being annoyed over that.

"Oh really?" Bella asked showing she was pissed over it as well.

"Well I called HR and of course, she was written up and is on a last warning, if she does it again to either Jasper, uncle Carlisle or I again or any other co-worker for that matter, she will have to be let go."

"Well good,." Bella said, as she got up to finish making lunch for us.

**So what you think?**

**Please review. **

**Sorry, I was still recovering last week from being sick the week before. **

**Snowy.**


	6. Halloween

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 6- Halloween

Saturday October 20, 2001

Bella's pov:

As always, the hospital is having a Halloween custom party, they have one every year. This year it is tonight. Edward and I decided to dress up as a king and queen in the 1800s England for this year.

I was all ready, and waited for Edward, Alice and Jasper loved our idea and decided to join in our little dress up, with Alice as my lady in waiting and Jasper as our guard.

"You look lovely my queen." Edweard said.

"As do you my king, Shell we?" I asked.

"Yes," he took my hand and we walked out the door, he made sure everything was locked up and helped me into the car. Once Edward was in he pulled out of our driveway, we made it to Alice and Jasper's house next door and waved at them as they got to their car, and waited for them to pull out.

Of course, I have noticed some changes from expecting our child. Of course not that notice able to anyone else, besides me; Edward and people that knows us. I have noticed myself resting my hand protectively over my womb where our child would be.

I was not looking forward to seeing Jessica there though, she always tries something, with each man, either married or not.

Once we got to the hall that the hospital is holding the party, Edward parked the car, and got out and helped me out, I have taken his waiting hand. We made our way in, with Alice and Jasper behind us.

I gave a small sigh, when I noticed that Jessica wasn't here yet. Everyone greeted us of course. As we made our rounds to everyone, we chatted a bit to each of them, before making it to a table.

Carlisle and Esme as well as Jasper and Alice sat at the table with us.

"How are you feeling dear?" Esme asked.

"I'm good, thank goodness the Morning sickness is over," I whispered the last part so only family could hear me. That of course got them to chuckle a bit.

"Edward has been great through the whole thing," I added.

Only a few people working at the hospital know that Edward and I are having a baby, for now. Not that we are keeping it a secret or anything, it just, right now only the people closes to us know for now. It won't be long before it is notice able anyways.

"My queen would you like to dance?" my husband asked. I looked just as if I was thinking of this, as if I was unsure if I wanted to, or not. Edward chuckled a bit, as he knew I'm always happy to dance with him.

"Yes that sounds fun," he placed his hand in mine and led me to the dance floor. We haven't been really listening to the song playing that is very common for us. At some point I placed both my hands around his neck, gave him a kiss, he kissed me back. At some point during the dancing the third song has started, Edward placed one of his hands on my womb where our child is. His hand, positioned protectively, where our child is, I looked around a bit, and did notice that a few of his co-workers, have noticed where and how his hand is positioned on my stomach. I knew they knew, but I just smiled more.

As the third song came to an end, he led me off the dance floor and back to our table. When we got back to our table I noticed some cheese and crackers on a plate. As I sat down, Alice handed me the plate, with a smile.

I smiled back, thankful for the snacks, as it has been a few hours since I have eaten last, and I was due to eat a small snack in a bit. "Thank you," I whispered, as I grabbed a cheese and cracker.

Just as I have finished my cheese and cracker, I heard someone stepping up to us. I had a good idea who this was. I turned to face her; she froze in her trackers when she saw me, and the look I am giving her. But that lasted just a few seconds before she took the last few steps to us.

"Edward, it's so good to see that you made it here, you too Jasper, and Carlisle," Jessica said. She knew Esme, Alice and I are right here, but she ignored us as if we are not here.

"Jessica," was all Jasper said, in a cold tone.

"How are your daughter and sons?" Esme asked, the tone in her voice showed she was mainly concerned for Jessica's kids than anything else. She doesn't like what Jessica does, what kind of role model she is for her kids.

"They are fine, they are with their fathers tonight," she said.

None of us has missed how she said 'Fathers' as each of them have different fathers, though of course we already knew this, it still wasn't missed from our noticed how she said it.

She finally left, us alone for the night, when she saw one of her friends Rita, another front disk worker for another part of the hospital.

After a few more hours at the party, Edward and I decided it was time to leave, as we made our ways to say goodbye, Jessica of course stepped over to us and gave him something, it looked like a piece of paper. But what was on it I'm not sure. He just threw the paper out as we walked by a trash can as we left. I did think she must have given him her phone number, for the size of the paper. Edward never did read the paper, Jessica gave him.

We didn't get home until nearly midnight. We changed for bed, and of course, made our way around the house to make sure everything is locked up, and went to bed shortly after.

Wednesday November 14, 2001

Edward's pov:

Today is our third Wedding anniversary. We have gotten married, on Saturday November 14, 1998.

I remember how she loved dogs, and remember when I was younger, my grandparents owning a boxer. I knew that was the kind of dog for us. Thankfully, we already have a fence around our whole yard. Of course we have just replaced the old fence with a new fence.

I have, been looking over the months, looking for a registered Breeders to the AKC, boxer breeders of course. I have found a very pretty flashy fawn female Boxer puppy, for sale to one breeder that I have considered and chatted with them for a bit before deciding to place a deposit to pick one of their litters they were expecting.

On September 28, 2001, I have gotten an email informing me, that they had a litter and that I may pick which pup from that litter I would like. I got on their site, and looked at the litter they had two days ago as that was what they had at the time. I couldn't help but fall for the female flashy fawn. Informed them of my choice, we chatted a bit what to expect, ect.

The pup is now 8weeks old, and ready to leave her mother and litter mates for her new home. I have just finished my shift for the day, and decided to pick the pup up. Once I got to the breeder's home, we chatted some once more, over again what was expected, how to stay in touch with them if we had any questions, or concerns or to update on her ect. How to get her registered in the AKC and many more things.

Once we went over those things, I was able to head home with the pup. Once we got home, I walked into the house and led the pup into the house.

"Happy anniversary, love," I said as I closed the door behind me. The pup has been quite still, thankfully.

"You too," my wife said back, as she placed our dinner down on the kitchen table, I guessed as I could smell a finished meal.

She stepped over to me, and didn't notice the pup at first, as she hugged me and gave me a kiss, I kissed her back.

"Love…."I started, but wasn't able to say more as the pup decided then to make her presence known. She gave a small bark, just enough for Bella to look to where the noise came from. I saw, shock, love and happiness on her face.

"She is very pretty, who is she for?"

"She is, for us love. I picked her up, today from her breeder and mother and litter mate's home to come home to us. She was born on September 26, 2001. We need to decide on a name for her. These are all the papers and things the breeder gave me today to take with the pup. We are able to register her to the AKC." I said, placing the things from the breeder down. I handed the pup a blanket the breeder gave me, that had the pup's litter mate's and mother's scent on it, to help the pup adjust to her new home.

I walked to a closet in the hallway where we keep the extra blankets in case anyone stayed over. I grabbed the things we need for the pup from the closet and placed each of them down in the living room, and sat down with my wife and the pup on the wooden floor.

"How did I not notice those?" Bella asked me. I chuckled, "I made sure to hide those, so it won't give the surprise away."

"Thank you, she is very pretty. I was thinking maybe name her Dusty?" she asked me.

"That seems to fit her well. Dusty it is," I said, I notice Dusty lifting her head from exploring the items I took from the closet when we said her name.

"Seems she agrees, she already replied to her new name," my wife said.

We got everything set up, placing her food and water dish in the kitchen a place against the wall, a place that had nothing but a few pictures.

We placed her toys against a side of our DVD cabinet, with the toys in a basket. The create itself we placed it under our jacket hook set. Since it is out of the way, when you step in but still close to the door.

We watched as she explored the house as to get settled, we went to the kitchen with Dusty following us as we sat down to eat our dinner. Things seemed to have gone well for Dusty's first night. She made just one accident in the house tonight. After wise she would let us know she needed to go outside to do her things. Of course the first time we took her out we made sure everything with the fence was all set and safe for her, no way for to get out or any other animal or anything able to come into the yard.

**What do you think? Please review.**

**I hope everyone on the East cost of the United States, are safe and alright, from the Hurricane Sandy on Monday of this week. I had to deal with Sandy as well, but we didn't lose power thankfully, the lights flickered a bit, but that was it. **

**Snowy**


	7. Just the two of us

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 7- Just the two of us

Saturday December 1, 2001

Edward's pov:

I had decided to take, Bella out to dinner tonight, it has been some time since we have been able to just go out for the two of us. Thanksgiving went well; we spent the day at my parents house. Rose, Emmett and their son and aunt and uncle Esme and Carlisle where as well.

I waited for my wife, at the bottom of the stairs. Though this past week is the end of her first trimester, she is still very pretty to me. As she made her way down the stairs I froze, and stopped breathing for a bit, as she loved lovely in her dress tonight, a long blue dress. She knows I love that color on her.

I held my hand out, and she placed her hand in mine. I took a deep breath, we made our way out the door and to the place we plan to eat at.

I helped her into the car and then got to the driver's side and we pulled out. It didn't take us too long to get to the restaurant. I got out and went to her side and helped her out. One of my hands on the lower of her back.

We waited for the few people in front of us, to inform the hostess. As the place was busy, most of the few couples or families had to get a buzzer to let them know when their table would be ready.

"Next," the hostess asked.

Bella and I stepped up, "Reservations for two, under Dr. Masen," I said.

She looked to the paper in front of her, and checked next to our name, and lifted her head. "Yes this way, follow me," she said.

Bella and I followed her to our table; I helped Bella to her set then went to my own shortly after. "Your waiter will be here soon," she said before she walked away.

"Hi, my name is Anna, and I will be your waiter, for tonight," she said, as she filled water to our glass on the table. "Do you need a few minutes to order, and start with drinks?"

"Yes, I would like, white wine please," I said, she wrote it down, I smiled at my wife, "You love?"

"I'd like ice tea please."

She stepped away, with our drink orders, it didn't take her long to return with our drinks, and we ordered our meals. I got steak with rice and fries on the side. Bella has gotten a burger with fries. She left once more with our orders.

We chatted a bit, spoke to her about how the hospital was doing, thankfully Jessica is off this week, thankfully. The waiter returned with our order. We are in silence, once we finished, I paid for our meal. We did plan to go see a movie after dinner, but smiled when I saw Bella yawn.

"If you want love, we can go home and we can watch a movie at home." I offered.

It seemed she was thinking of this, "Yes, please."

I nodded, and paid our bill and tipped the waiter, and helped Bella up and made our way to leave, and to the car and back to the house.

Once we got home, we changed into something more comfortable. Once we changed, Bella went to pick a movie as I told her to go ahead and pick a movie.

She choice to pick, The Water Boy. I placed the Blue-ray in and joined her on the couch. Once I was comfortable, she cuddled against me, I placed my left hand around her, and pressed play for the movie to start and turned the lights off. I kissed her head, as the movie started, we watched the movie for a bit.

By the time the movie was over, Bella had fallen asleep against me, I watched her a bit, and shut the TV and Blue-ray player off, and gently got up and lifted Bella and carried her to our bed room. Once placing her down, she opened her eyes, "I will be right back love, just going to let Dusty out one last time for the night," I said as I went to the sliding doors leading to the back yard, and let Dusty out, waited for her to return back inside. It didn't take her long to return once she is finished. She still does some pee in the house, but she learned quickly to alert us when she needs to go out, and so her accidents are not that often.

Once she was in for the night, I made my way to Bella and I's bed room and laid in bed. Dusty went to her own bed, under our TV in our bed room.

Following morning, I woke, early, and went to take Dusty out for our morning run. Dusty and I tend to go for a run in the morning. An hour later we have returned, as we returned, Bella was in the kitchen starting breakfast.

"I will be back, just going to take a shower," I called to Bella as I walked to our bath room to take a shower. After my shower, and fully dressed for the day, I walked to the kitchen and kissed Bella on the neck.

"Breakfast is ready in a second," she told me.

"Smells good," I said, as I made my way to our dining room. A few seconds after, our breakfast was ready, and she placed our food on the table, we severed ourselves. We chatted some, while we ate.

We agreed to work on the house today, we settled to work on the guest bed room today. Once Bella did the dishes, and put them away, we got to work on the guest bed room. We settled on a France thyme for this Guest bed room. It didn't take us very long to have the room all set up since we have had stuff in mind and got what we needed for our thyme in that guest room was nice.

By the end of the day, the guest bed room was finished, and we started to work on the second guest room. Right now we have four other guest room, not counting Edward's study, and the nursery for our first child.

**Please review,**

**What you think? **

**I can't say if Jessica will be fired or not since I'm not sure myself. **

**Sorry been busy with work, by the time I get home I am really tired, but I'm not giving up on any of the stories. Just may be less updates as I would like. **

**Snowy**


	8. Holiday

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Sorry work has been crazy the last few weeks. **

**On with the story,**

Chapter 8-Holiday

Saturday December 8, 2001

Bella's pov:

I looked myself in the mirror to make sure everything is set for tonight. The hospital is having their holiday party tonight. I decided I was set as I was going to be.

I made my way down stairs, and chuckled as I saw my husband having trouble with his tie. He lifted his head when he heard me. I made my way over to him, "Here, let me," I said. It didn't take me too long to have the tie finished.

"I have just let Dusty in from being outside, she should be all set until we return tonight."

I nodded, grabbed my sweater, we locked up and made our way to the car. We where in silence during the ride to the party.

Edward parked the car, and helped me out, we made our way into the building. We went to our table that we be sitting with Jasper and Alice, as well as Aunt Esme and Uncle Carlisle.

"How are you dear?" Aunt Esme asked.

"I'm well, thank you," I said.

"That's good," Uncle Dr. Carlisle said.

Edward pulled my chair out for me, and sat in his. The four of us chatted a bit.

It was just three minutes after Edward and I has gotten here, that Alice and Jasper showed up and joined us. Jasper gave Alice his set, and sat in Alice's. I guess Alice talked Jasper into letting her sit beside me.

"Alice," I said shacking my head with a smile.

She smiled back at me, "What? I wanted to sit next to you and my soon niece or nephew."

It made all of us laughs at her comment. Shortly after it was time for our means, the servers went around placing everyone's meal in front of them, refilling our drinks if we had any that need to be.

We chatted some, Aunt Esme informed us about their son Emmett and his wife and their son and how they where doing. The music started shortly after we finished our meals and the servers took our plates away.

"Want dance love," Edward asked.

"Sure," I said, as I got to my feet shortly after he did, he led me to the dance floor. I wasn't good with dancing, but I did always enjoy dancing with my husband, he often the only one I would dance with. We danced for three more songs before we made our way back to our table.

We chatted to some of his co-workers if they brought their wives or girlfriend if they where with someone.

I guess there a new Dr. that just joined the hospital in the ER like two months ago. I guess, from the nurses that ended up working with him, said that he is hard to work with; they don't enjoy working with him.

Some of the stories didn't sound good, some of the nurses have herd stories from another hospital he worked for in the past, from the nurses and doctors at that hospital and said it wasn't good and shared some of those stories as well. I guess, his name is Dr. James Hunter.

"I be right back," I told my husband as I made my way to the rest room, I saw him nod his head. After a bit, I made my way out and made my way back to my husband that was speaking to another couple husband and wife, that the wife was a co-worker of his, a Doctor he has sent some of his patients to when they had to see a heart specialist.

I was making my way over to them, when I felt someone bump into my left arm. I turned to see who it was when I saw it was that new doctor.

"I am sorry, I didn't notice you there, you must be Isabella yes?"

"That's Mrs. Masen to you. Yes. Nice to met you Dr. Hunter." I said nodding and moving on.

"Oh come on do we need to be that formal, I am a co-worker of your husband," he said.

I looked from him to my husband, "Yes we need to be formal, because I wish to. Now please excuse me, as I need to return to my husband," I said as I started making my way to Edward.

James grabbed my arm, and turned me to face him, "Well I would rather not be so formal," he stated, his showing anger, as was his eyes. I tried to pull my arm out of his, but his hand tightened around mine.

"Let go," I stated, Looking over to where Edward was, he hasn't noticed me and James yet. I did notice that the couple he was speaking to his co-worker has though. She nodded to me to inform me she was to inform my husband. I guess it took just a few minutes because I felt Edward's eyes on me. The next thing I knew he was beside me.

"Dr. James Hunter, let go of her now," Edward said, his voice showing anger, and authority. James let my arm go. Edward placed me behind him. "Don't ever touch my wife again. I will be speaking to HR about this on Monday."

Edward turned to me and led me to the couple he was speaking to before. As we made our way I saw that Edward has calmed some, but he was still angered at James. "Are you alright?" he asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sure there be a bruise there on the arm that he grabbed but other wise I'm fine. Come let's enjoy the party. I'd love to know the couple."

He smiled, "The wife likes you, you know? She told me she wishes to become your friend."

I smiled, we made it to the couple, "Bella, these are Mr. Ben Wallace and DR Mrs. Angela Wallace," he said, "Ben, Angela this is my wife Bella."

"It is a pleaser to met you Bella, please call me Ang," the woman said.

"Like wise," I said.

"Do you guys want know what you're having?" Ang asked.

"No, I don't want know," I said and looked to Edward he nodded.

"We didn't find out either until our son Zack was born six months ago." Ang said.

"Congrats. I'm sure he is cute," I said.

"He is, here is a recent picture of him, just two days ago that we had taken for our Christmas card." Ang said as she took a picture of their son out of her bag.

"Aw he is so cute," I said, Edward looked at the picture over my shoulder and I handed the picture back once we finished looking at it.

"I do have some things of Zack's that he has grown out of by now, that still look brand new, maybe I could come over and we can go through the things you can decide if you want to use those things or not? If that is fine with you, you won't mind."

I thought some and smiled, "I'd love that Ang. How does Wednesday December 12, sound?" I asked.

"That sounds good, around noon?" Ang asked.

"Yep,"

"Good, Ben will be home so he can stay with Zack," Ang said.

Ben just nodded, seemed he enjoyed his time with his son.

I handed Ang our home number and my cell number, and our address, she did the same to me.

Edward and I made our way to our table and sat down. Five minutes later they went around everyone and having them pick one gift from the Santa bag. Once we had our gifts in front of us, we un-wrap our gifts.

Edward has gotten a wind charm for our house, I have gotten some candles. Alice gotten a blanket for over their couch in the living room that she said would go well with things they already have in the living room. I do remember Alice going on about needing to find a blanket to put over their couch; she has been having trouble finding the perfect one.

Jasper, gotten a sign that said, Dr. Break room. Alice has already informed him, that isn't allowed any where in the house besides his man room of the house. Carlisle has gotten a new Blue-ray player. Esme has gotten a new I-pod.

I was enjoying the night, as I haven't seen Jessica trying anything tonight. Though I have seen her a few times here tonight.

We where chatting some more, when we herd someone make a noise and turned and saw Jessica, very drunk fall over Edward's chair though his chair was not in any ones way. So she did that on purpose.

"Oh, I am so sorry," she said, with a smirk, the smirk has also given it away that she purposely did that.

"Are you alright?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, Carlisle," she said, never leaving where she was looking at Edward, though he has been looking at me and others besides her, besides that time when she tripped over his chair.

Jessica has now gotten up, of course hitting on my husband again. Luckily HR is just at the table next to ours, and has noticed what is going on.

"Jessica," he said, she jumped I guess she didn't expect him to be there. She turned to him.

"Yes?"

"I will be working on your firing papers first thing Monday morning. I have given you a warning the last time, and warned you it be the last warning for a pass on any co-worker. Don't come in Monday, I will have someone drop the papers and your things off to you." He said.

The look on Jessica's face was total fear and shock. I felt bad for her three kids, since their mother lost her job around the holidays. But she caused that herself. Jessica got her things and left.

Shortly after I turned to Edward, "Your child is ready to head home," I whispered to him. He chuckled.

"Is that so?" he asked me, I nodded, he laughed again. He got up and helped me up. "See you guys Monday." Edward said.

"Bye," the others said.

We stopped beside the hospital's HR, and Edward nodded in thanks. "No problem. I have it in my phone to remind me on Monday. Also asked my sectary to get the papers ready for me Monday, when I get in Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, we will." I said.

We left and made it home.

**So what do you think? Please Review. **

**Snowy**


	9. Miss Winter

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 9- Miss Winter

Monday December 10, 2001

Edward's pov:

My wife and I ate Breakfast, in silence, we had a big breakfast this morning, and we try to do this at least once a week to have a large breakfast.

I rinsed my plate and placed it in the Dish washer, and kissed my wife, "I'll see you tonight," I said, she nodded, kissed me back.

I went out to my car and pulled out and made my way to the hospital. It didn't take me too long to get to the hospital. I stepped into my office and place my jacket on the rack in my office, near the door.

I went around to working on the paper works, that where on my desk. Monday's are often a busy day for me. I finished the papers that I needed to tend to today; I got to my feet and made my way to HR.

I knocked on the door.

I didn't have to wait too long, "Come in."

I opened the door and stepped in, and closed the door behind me."What is it Edward?" Mr. Green said.

"I like to say something about Dr. James Hunter."

I saw him place a pen in his hand down and looked at me, "Go on."

"It has something to do with the Christmas party on Saturday,'' I said.

He nodded, "What about it?"

"Well, when he was speaking to my wife, she said she must go, to return back to me, he wouldn't let her go. He grabbed her arm. It was hard enough that she most likely have bruise on her today. Sure enough, I checked before I left to see if there was a bruise on where he grabbed her, and she does."

He nodded and went into a draw in his desk, and took out a forum. I took the forums, as I remembered what they where since I had to use them on Jessica, before she was fired this past Saturday. I filled the forum out, and handed it to him.

He read it and nodded and signed it as did myself. "Was there anyone else that has seen it?" the hospital's HR Eric Green ask.

"Yes, Dr. Angela noticed it as well. She is the one that informed me of something, and that Bella needed me."

"I will speak to her later today or early tomorrow."

I nodded, "Thank you," I said, we got up and shock each other's hands. I was about to leave when I saw my pager going off. I looked at the pager and sighed it was from Alice.

"Thank you again, It Alice, I'm needed in the ER," I said.

He nodded and smiled, "Very well," he said.

I walked out of his office and made my way down to the ER in a rush. I knew something was up when I saw it was from Alice.

I met Alice at the double doors of the ER. "Alice, what is it?" I asked before I could catch my breath from rushing down the halls.

"I'm sorry for not paging you sooner, DR. Hunter wouldn't have let me. Telling me that he had this. Though I told him how this is your patients."

"Alice, which patient is this?" I asked.

"It is, Miss Winter. I already called her parents, shortly after I paged you. They are on their way here."

I nodded; it saved me the trouble for calling her parents. "What is wrong with her?" I asked as we made our way more into the ER and Alice leading me to where they have her.

"She says there is a chance of her pregnant, about a month or so now. She is bleeding. She says her stomach hurts. I was able to do an Ultrasound done. There was no sign of anything in her womb. I'm worried for it being in one of the tubes. When I was about to ask more questions for her, DR. Hunter stepped in and took over. He saying it just her body has miscarried. The bleeding will stop soon on its own."

If Alice said anything else I wasn't sure, before she finished what she was telling me, I was rushing that few inches to Miss Winter's bed side.

"Dr. Masen I got this case," DR. Hunter said.

"Dr. Hunter, she is my patient. One of my patients. You should have let Alice page me. I will be taking over this case." I said, my voice showing that I meant it, I took the chart he had in his hand and looked at the chart quickly. Asked a few other nurses tending to her, and asked them a few questions they answered. I looked once more of the ultrasound and just as Alice said there was nothing that there ever was anything in her womb. "What her BP?" I asked.

A nurse told me, and it was lower then I liked. Which made me believe just as Alice has told me. "Page for an OB."

I saw a nurse go off to page for one. Alice returned to Miss Winter's bed side and tended to her where the nurse that went to page for an OB Dr. was doing. I nodded to Alice, that she made the right call. I did notice Dr. Hunter give Alice a glare, I'm taking that he knows she paged me anyways. I be speaking to HR again once I'm sure Miss Winter is fine. At this point Miss Winter has a nurse bagging her so she can breathe.

"Dr. Masen," I heard a doctor call, I turned and nodded to the doctor, letting him step in. He took the chart from me and read the chart, notes tests.

"Miss Winter is only 20years old, she is my patients for the past two years since she turned 18years old."

The doctor looked up at me from her chart, and handed it to me, "Good call Dr. Masen. We will be taking her to surgery now. Hopeful we can save her," he said.

"Thank you, Dr. Young." I said, I stepped aside as she was moved to surgery.

"Dr. Masen, Miss Winter's parents are here," a nurse told me. I nodded and she led me to the waiting room. I stepped in and called for her parents.

"Mr. Mrs. Winter?" I called, the couple lifted their head and got to their feet.

"What is wrong with Ava, Doctor?" I guessed the woman to be her mother.

"Come to my office, we speak there," I said as I led them to my office. I sat down in my chair in the back of my desk, the couple sat in one of the chairs in front of my desk one each.

"Our Ava," her father said.

"Ava, has been taken to surgery just a few moments ago. One of our best doctors is working on her right now as we speak." I paused, watched each parent's face.

"Surgery?" her mother asked.

"Yes, she informed us that there was a chance she was pregnant…" I paused again, letting them take that in before I went on, "We took some tests and it came back positive to pregnant, when we looked into everything we have came to that the baby is stuck and growing in one of her tubes."

I heard a gasp from her parents, "Is she going to live?" her mother asked me.

"I'm not sure, though we think her chances to live are high. We have caught it early, hopefully we can save her, and stop the bleeding."

"Thank you Dr. we have been worried when she changed doctors." Her father told me.

"You are welcome, it is understandable. Any parent would be."

"We can see that you really do care for your patients, though we were not so sure though Ava has told us so, so many times. It is comforting to us to see it." Her mother said.

"You are welcome…." I was about to say something else when I heard a knock on my door.

"Yes?" I asked, the door opened, "oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" my wife said. I smiled to her, and got up and gave her a quick kiss.

"No, no you are welcome here, come in. Bella, these are Mr. Mrs. Winter the parents to one of my patients. Mr. Mrs. Winter this is my wife Isabella Masen."

"It's a pleasure," my wife said.

"You too dear," her mother said. I saw Mrs. Winter smile at me, she noticed my wife was expecting.

"When is she due?" Mrs. Winter asked my wife once I offered her my office chair since I knew it be more comfortable for her.

"Sometime in late May or Early June," Bella answered.

My phone ringed, and I answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Hi Dr. Masen, Miss Winter has made it out of surgery she is in recovery now. She is stable and should be waking in a few minutes. Her family is welcome to visit her. I'm sure you be checking on her soon." A nurse in the recovery room said on the other side of the phone.

"Yes, thank you Nurse Kate." I said as I hung up. I smiled to Ava's parents, "Your daughter has made it out of surgery, and you may go and visit her in recovery. They are on the second floor; a nurse on the second floor will let you know which room. I will be up a bit later to check on her."

They got up and nodded, "Congrats. Thank you Dr. Masen. Mrs. Masen." Mr. Winter said, Mrs. Winter nodded and they stepped out and made their way to the recovery room I guessed.

"So, what is the pleasure?" I asked her.

"Well, dear husband of mine, I figured to come say hi, after I went to the check up and show you picture of our little one," she said handing the picture over to me. I looked at it and smiled, kissing her again, resting my hand on her stomach.

I played with her hair for a bit, "Maybe we should go and grab some lunch," I said but it came out more as a question.

"That sounds good, Maybe eat here? I'm sure it been really busy."

I nodded, "If that is what you want to do." She nodded and I smiled and helped her up, we got our lunch and walked to a table. We ate some, once we finished our meal we made it back to my office.

"Love, I spoke to Mr. Green and us things written down for what Dr. Hunter has done to you on Saturday, and we just need you to sign it." She nodded and took the paper and read the paper before she signed it.

"I see you at home?" she asked me.

"Yes of course," I said, she nodded and gave me a kiss, I kissed her back as she left. I got up and made my way back to HR with the papers from earlier in my hands signed from Bella as well. I knocked and walked in when he said come in.

"Ah Edward," he started and smiled when I placed the papers from earlier on his desk.

"Oh, Mr. Green there is something else with Dr. Hunter that happened."

He nodded waiting for me to go on, "The page for me to go to the ER," I paused and he again nodded, "It seems Dr. Hunter told Alice to not to page me when Miss Winter came in to the ER. Sure he had the case which he was telling Alice but the thing is Miss Winter is one of my patients. I was in the building I should have been paged and taken that case. Miss Winter would have been dead by now if I hadn't taken over the case."

I saw a question, on his face, "What you mean dead?"

"Dr. Hunter said she had a miscarriage, as Miss Winter said she was pregnant. Alice had looked and there was no sign of anything in her womb. No sign of bleeding ect. As it turned out she needed surgery, since the egg was growing in one of her tubes. After we ruled other things and miscarriage out. She is in recovery room now with her parents. She will make it…"

He nodded as he understood and wrote more notes to the page in Dr. Hunter's file and nodded, "Thank you Edward."

I nodded and got up and made my way out of the office.

**Please Review**

**Hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving Thursday. **

**What you think of this chapter? This is the longest chapter. **

**Snowy**


	10. Baby Things

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 10- Baby things**

**Wednesday December 12, 2001**

**Bella's pov**

Bella took Dusty out for a walk; she is doing so well with the training. She loves to walk Dusty, as the boxer pup stays close to her side on the walk.

Once they returned back home, she let Dusty inside and the boxer played with one of her toys, while Dusty tended to the house.

Before Bella knew it, the door bell ring. She got up from just finishing putting the clean dishes away. She washed her hands off and went to the door and opened the door.

"Hi, Hope I'm not too early," Angela said.

"No you're not, come on in," Bella said helping Angela with the bags of things she has brought. Once everything was brought in, they sat down and placed bags around them. Dusty was wondering these new things and went over and scented around the bags and then the new person Angela.

Angela smiled and petted Dusty, who seemed to have wagged her whole bottom since she has no tail. Dusty returned back to Bella's side and laid down with one of her front paws on Bella's leg and watched as the two women took things out of the bags and look at the things and decide which Bella would find the most useful and match her home.

As it seemed most of the stuff Angela has brought with her that her own son couldn't fit in, where things Bella could use. They decided to wash some of the things that could be washed in the washer, of course Angela has hand washed the things that couldn't before she brought them over and had them in their own bag.

The two women had started to put some of the baby things away, and chatted some as they did so. Once they finished getting things put away and went off to chat some in the living room. Before Bella knew it, it was time for Bella to make dinner.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Bella asked.

"I would, but I really should be going, Ben is taking me out for dinner tonight and then we will be going to see a movie. His parents agreed to watch our son," Angela said with a smile.

"Ah that's nice of them, have fun!" Bella said.

"Thank you, if you ever need anything feel free to let me know, or to just chat let me know," Angela said with a smile, they hugged as Bella walked Angela to the door and made sure Angela got into her car before shutting her door and locking it.

Bella went back to the kitchen to work on dinner. She decided to have just pasta tonight.

Just in time, Edward walked in the door, just as Bella placed the food down on the dining room table. "Hi, dinner is ready," Bella called.

Edward smiled and made his way into the dining room. "Hi, how are you?" he asked.

"I'm fine, I'd love to show you the things that Angela gave us, Angela and I put the things away already," she said.

Edward smiled at that, "So she good friend?" he asked.

"Yes she is," Bella said smiling back they sat down and ate dinner in silence.

Bella got up and cleaned up their dinner, while Edward went to walk Dusty.

Just as Bella finished cleaning up dinner, Edward came back in with Dusty.

"Ready to see the new things?" Bella asked.

"Yes," Edward said, and let her led him to their child's nursery. One by one Bella showed Edward the many new things they had gotten from Angela.

"It seems they all are good, things we will be using," Edward said approving.

They walked back to the living room and decided to watch a movie tonight.

An hour and a half into the movie, Bella gave a gasp.

Edward looked to his wife worried, "Love what is it?"

"The baby just kicked for the first time," Bella said, smiling, causing Edward to smile back. He knew right at this stage Bella would be able to feel the child move, inside her, if they where luck enough. He knew their child has been moving for some time but neither could feel. He knew this week of pregnancy would be the soonest the child could be felt.

Bella placed her husband's hand on to her stomach where their child had kicked, and waited for their child to kick again.

Sure enough, their child kicked again in that spot, Edward felt their child kick for the first time, he smiled too, and leaned over his wife and kissed her lips. "I love you," Edward said.

"As I love you," Bella said smiling at him.

They got back into the rest of the movie, Edward keeping his hand on his wife's stomach. Once the movie ended, they turned the tv off and made their way to bed.

Edward checked around the house, around the windows and doors around the house, setting the alarm before joining his wife in their bed.

He couldn't help but to admire his wife, she laid on her side, facing him. Her head resting on his chest, as well as one of her arms. Her eyes where open, just enjoying her husband. Edward, gently played with his wife's hair, gently touching her arm, and face, admiring every part of her body.

Bella, just enjoyed this, as she herself admired her husband, after the third time of her husband gently touching her face, she decided she had enough of a tease. She lifted her head and looked at him; he looked back at her, watching her to see what she was doing. He could tell she was planning something. He knew he was going to give her whatever she wants.

Bella, knew she get what she wants, though she doesn't ask for much. She has stopped complaining over what gifts he has bought her, and how much it must have cost. She learned to just accept the gift her husband has gotten for her. Her husband spent their money wisely, as a doctor he makes good money, and knows he can buy his wife anything she wants and needs. He loved buying gifts for her. Though he buy things that will remind him of her. Something he thinks she would like.

Bella moved on top of her husband and gently, starting at his stomach, kissing him as she made her way up his stomach and chest to his neck. She kissed each part of him slowly, causing a small moan from him. Before Bella could register what was happening, Edward flipped them so that Bella was on her back with Edward on top of her, his weight on one of his arms as he kissed his wife gently, and slowly.

They kept at this for another 30mintues. "Edward please…." Bella asked, moaning.

Edward chuckled at his wife, "I want to enjoy you love," was his reply.

"Please," Bella whined.

Edward laughed this time and kept at what he was doing, before Bella could complain again, he placed his lips on top of hers.

They made love that night.

**What you think? Please review. **

**Sorry, I've been busy getting things ready for my new puppy. We brought her home last night, we decided to name her Morgan. She is 8weeks old German shepherd puppy. Her father is German version of the German shepherd dog, and her mother is the American version of the German shepherd dog. She is such a pretty girl. She has tan markings on her paws, and chest and the rest of her is black. Her father is all black; her mother is the normal color patterns that are mainly thought of, of the German shepherd. **

**She adjusting well, and so loving, and learning quickly. I will be spending time with her, training her, stuff, as well as Christmas and family. We are taking Morgan with us on Christmas day. Everyone already excited about her and can't wait to see her. **

**Well, it seems the world hasn't ended yet. So hopefully if I'm not too busy with work and Morgan next chapter hopefully soon. **

**Snowy**


	11. Christmas & New Year

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 11- Christmas & New Year**

**Monday December 25, 2001**

**Bella's pov**

I woke early as we have decided to have his family and our friends over for Christmas this year. Normally we go over to their house but we thought why we don't have it at our house this year.

Edward helped me get things ready, setting the table other things.

We didn't have to wait long until our first guest got here. Of course the first guest where Alice and Jasper.

"Bella?" I heard Alice's voice call to me.

"In here Alice," I called back, next I felt someone hug me, and I hugged Alice back.

"Need some help?" Alice asked, I looked around and nodded pointing to the oven.

"Do you mind helping me with checking on the things in the oven while I tend to these?" I asked, tending to putting the cleaned dishes away in the dish washer so we have room in the dish washer for the dishes of today's event.

It didn't take too long to get dinner and the dishes done and ready, thanks to Alice's help.

Of course, Edward's parents where to show up next, I got the door.

"Merry Christmas dear, seems you and the little one is handling this well. You must enjoy this," Elizabeth said. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes mother, very. The child is very active," I told her, she smiled. Once they stepped in I shut the door behind me, and took their jackets and put it in Edward and I's bed room and on our bed. Dusty of course had to great everyone that came in. Though she does very well with not jumping and leaving them alone once she says hello to them unless they call her over.

We have been working on her walking with a stroller since once our little one gets here, there will be more times when the baby would be joining on the walks in the stroller. Of course each day we work on baby things to help Dusty adjust to a baby in the home.

The door rung and Edward got the door, "Uncle!" I heard a young voice call, and couldn't help but to laugh at the two year old.

"Frank!" Edward said in nearly the same excited voice as the little boy. I saw Rose place the two year old down once they stepped in, and Emmett shut the door behind him.

"Where nana?" Frank asked.

"You and your parents bet them here, bud," Edward said.

"Oh. Yay! Hi Aunt Bella! Aunt Beth and Uncle Ed," Frank said, being placed down from Edward's arms. Since Edward, Emmett, and Jasper feel more close as brothers, we just count us as siblings, and aunts and uncles to the kids or any kids we may have since in this case it right now just little Frank.

After making his rounds, to everyone he asked his mother if he could open his gifts, from Edward and I, Elizabeth and Ed and Alice and Jasper. I nodded that it alright if he opens them now. Esme and Carlisle should be here soon.

As if they heard me, the door bell rung, Rose got the door since she was closes to it, and Esme and Carlisle joined in. Followed by Angela, Ben and their son Zack. Angela and I became fast friends, a sister I never had.

Once our guests settled Frank opened his gifts from everyone. Edward and I got little Zack something, we let Frank open Zack's gift.

Soon everyone traded gifts and we had a Christmas movie on with Frank watching it with us as he played on the floor. While the adults sat on the couches.

"Bella, do you have a place I can put Zack for a nap?" Angela asked.

"Yes, he can nap in the nursery, it all finished has been since your list visit." I said and got up to led Angela to the nursery.

"Can I come?" Frank asked.

"Yes, you want see where your cousin's room will be?" I asked.

"Yes, Is it where you and Uncle Edward's baby will be sleeping?" Frank asked.

"Yes," I said. We got to the room by now and opened the door.

"It lovely Bella, you sure you don't mind?"

"No not at all," I said.

Angle placed little Zack down for a nap.

We made our way down the stairs and rejoined everyone.

"Now you need to be quite Frank, baby Zack is taking a nap," Angela said.

Frank nodded, "It time for your nap as well little man," Emmett said getting up and asked if it fine for him to nap in one of the guest rooms and I nodded, as Emmett went to put Frank down for a nap.

We talked some, as the two little ones took their naps. It been two hours by the time Frank woke, Rose went to get him so he didn't wake Zack who was still sleeping.

"Where Zack?" Frank asked once he returned with Rose back to everyone.

"He still sleeping, he should wake soon," Angela said.

"Oh, can we watch the movie?" Frank asked.

"Sorry bud, the movie finished," I said, he looked a bit sad for that, "How about we go and pick another Christmas movie to watch," I finished.

"Can we?" he asked.

"Of course," I said getting up and taking him to pick a blue-ray to watch. We settled on Frosty the snow man this time. The last movie was Santa coming to town.

Tuesday January 1, 2002

Bella's pov

Everyone was over for the new year, Zack was with Angela's parents for the new year, and Frank is staying over at his god-parents home for the new year. Frank's god parents is a friend of Rose and her friend's husband as Frank's god parents, friend Rose knew since grade school.

We of course made a lot of food, and things to drink. Well they did, and I had water. We had our fun, telling jokes, and our best time during the year, and of course our less favorite of course 9/11. We hoped everyone a good happy year in 2002.

Once midnight came, we all had our New Year kiss, and said what we hoped for this year. Shortly after everyone left, lucky no one had too much to drink, they made it home safely, as they texted one of us that they made it home.

Edward and I started to clean up and thank goodness the mess wasn't so bad since our guests helped us clean up before they left.

Edward chuckled when he saw me yawn, "Come on love, let's get you and the little one to bed," he said, placing his arm around me as we made our way to our bed room. Luckily we already let Dusty out one last time for the night. She is all set until later this morning.

**Sorry it took me a bit longer than expected. I've been busy, with work, Morgan my German Shepherd Puppy that turn 13 weeks old tomorrow. And my b-day coming up. Hope everyone had a nice holiday and new year! **

**What you think of the chapter? **

**Please review**

**Snowy**


	12. It is

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 12- It is**

**Wednesday January 30, 2002**

**Edward's pov**

I made sure that my 1:00pm was cleared today, since Bella and I was to make sure everything was well, and maybe if she wants to know what we are having.

I tended to the paper works that are on my desk, until it was time for me to do my rounds.

Before I knew it, it was 8:30am, the normal time that I do my rounds. I grabbed my white jacket and walked out of my office and went by the front desk. Since Jessica was let go we haven't found someone to replace her so for now, we have another person from upstairs that tended to front desks to fill place down here until we find someone for down here she can return back to tending to upstairs front desk with the second person upstairs.

I checked each patients I have staying in a hospital room. I had just a few people left, to make my rounds to this morning.

I knocked on the door and opened the door, walked into the room closing the door behind me. I saw the woman in the bed sitting up with her son in her arms it seemed she just gotten him to sleep. "Good morning Mrs. Rain. How is little peter doing?" I asked as I opened her chart and read the nurses notes. I nodded to myself as I checked the things the nurse left. I turned back to the new mother.

Little Peter is her second child. Her and her husband has a five year old daughter.

"He is good, just another new born baby. He feeding and sleeping well for a new born." She replied.

"That's good, it seems the last nurse was this morning just a few moments ago," I said, she nodded went back to looking at her new born son.

Her and her son has been here for two days, I should be able to sign her and her son out today. "Well from the notes the nurse left this morning it seems we will be able to sign you and little Peter out this afternoon. You do have a car set for him?" I asked, there was no way I could let the family leave with their new baby without a car set for him.

"Yes, it is all set in the car for this day. My husband should be here soon, he just text me a bit ago that him and Molly is on their way here," she said.

I nodded, Molly is their five year old daughter, and their daughter is to turn six in March. I heard the door open and turned to see her husband and their daughter come into the room.

"Dr. Masen! Did you see my baby brother Peter yet?" Molly asked me as she stopped in front of me. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes I have Molly, and he is a handsome little baby. You excited for your new baby brother?" I asked her.

"Oh yes! I'm excited for it." The five year old said.

"I'm sure you be a great big sister."

"Thank you," she said running to join her mother, her father lifted her to be in the bed with her mother and baby brother.

I watched the family for a bit, smiling at their interaction.

"Mrs. Rain, I have a nurse come by here this afternoon to give you the sign out paper's to sign. One of the staffs here will make sure you have a car set for little Peter for your trip home."

"Thank you," Mr. Rain said.

"We get to take him home with us now!?" the five year old asked excitedly. It almost reminded me of Alice almost.

I turned and started to leave the room and make my way down stairs to get a chart for my first patients of the day.

"Morning Dr. Masen," the person at the front desk down stairs for now until we can find someone to replace Jessica.

"Morning Jane," I said taking the chart from her hand and read who it would be.

"She in room 3," Jane said.

I nodded and made my way to the room reading the chart to see what she in here for. I knocked on the door and opened the door closing it behind me.

"Morning Miss smith," I said.

"Morning Dr. Masen, this is my boyfriend Erik Stone."

I shook her boyfriend's hand and nodded he nodded back.

"So why are you here today?" I asked her turning to her.

"Well, I think I might be pregnant, I missed this month and last month. I never miss a month nor ever late." She said.

I nodded and got the things needed for a blood test. A nurse came in, "Nurse Lily, please get Miss smith set for a blood test and send it to the lab," I asked, she nodded the nurse drew blood and I told her what test to run.

"We should get the labs back soon. Just sit tight," I said they nodded, "I will be back with the results," I said and stepped out of the room and closed the door behind me. I went to see another patients getting their chart and reading it. I saw that they were here just for a yearly and a tennis shot. I knocked on the door and opened the door.

"Morning Joe, how have you been? Just a yearly and a Tennis shot?" I asked and the kid in his twenties nodded. I did a check up making sure things are well.

"You in school Joe?" I asked.

"Yes, to become a vet," he told me, I nodded.

"That's good, how many more years?" I asked.

"I should graduate next spring," he said.

"That is good, alright a nurse is going to come in and give you the tennis shot you should be all set to go." I said.

"Thank you," he said, I nodded and stepped out of the room and shut the door behind me. I went by the nurses area and nodded to nurse Molly, "Give Joe in room 7 a tennis shot? That all he need and can leave after that," I said she nodded and took the file and the things she need to give the shot and made her way to the room.

I went to a few other patients of mine before I got the results from the first patients and made my way to the room reading the results. I knocked on the door again and opened the door closing it behind me.

"Sorry for the wait," I said.

"That's alright. What does the results say?" her boyfriend asked.

I read the results quickly once more, "It seems the results are all normal; however the Pregnant test it is positive. May I exam you?" I asked she nodded.

"Do you want him in here?" I asked her, she nodded, I set a sheet over here and did the exam and nodded, "It seem you are about 9weeks along. I would like you to come back next month so we can run some tests and make sure things are going well. Get some books on what to expect during the next 8months. And to what expect when the baby comes home with you. I have written some vitamins for you to take. Here a sheet on what to avoid ect. If you have any concerns let me know, set to see me before your visit next month anything sooner or late at night go to the ER," I said they nodded.

"Thank you," she said I nodded shook her and her boyfriend's hands and made my way out of the room and closed the door behind me and placed the file in the pile to be filed away.

"Dr. Masen!" I heard a little girl calling down the hall. I turned and smiled, and waited for her and her parents to come closer to me.

"Thanks for taking care of my mommy and baby brother," Molly Rain said.

"You are very welcome Miss Rain, here I have something for you," I said, as I reached over Jane's desk and handed her a coloring book. "You like to color?"

"Oh yes! It my favorite!" the five year old said.

"Well here, you can have this coloring book."

"What you say Molly?" her mother said.

"Thank you!"

"Welcome." I said, the parents said thank you and they left the hospital, a nurse went with them making sure they had the car set for little Peter. When the nurse returned he nodded to me I knew they had the things they needed to take their baby home with them.

Before I knew it, it was 12:30pm and I was in my office eating lunch, when I heard a knock on the door and then it opened and smiled seeing Bella there.

"Afternoon love," I said, getting up and kissing her lips, she kissed me back.

"How was your day so far?" she asked me.

"Very well now. How was yours?" I asked.

"It was well."

We chatted some before it was time for our own visit.

We were in a room waited for the tech person and the doctor to come in. They both came in with what they will need.

"Alright, so let's have a look see at the baby," the doctor said, placing a gel on Bella, warning that it be cold. I knew of this since I've done this for many others of mine. Seemed odd being on the other side of it.

I saw Bella cry of happiness when we saw our baby on the screen. After a few clicks, things the doctor was doing I knew where making sure everything was healthy and at where they should be at 23weeks along. I saw that they were.

"Seems things are well as they should be at 23weeks," the doctor said, turned to us next, "Do you guys like to know what you are having."

I looked to Bella, Bella looked back to me and nodded her head, "Yes we do," I said.

The doctor nodded and turned back to the screen and looked, to our luck our little one wasn't shy in letting us find out.

"It seems you guys are having a baby girl," the doctor said.

I smiled, amazed by this, I saw Bella, with more tears down her face. "I will just print these out and give you guys copies, I'm taking your family will want some?" the tech asked and I nodded, "Yes," I said. Bella was too amazed to say anything.

"Love?" I asked once the teach handed us the pictures enough for copies for our family. We where alone now.

"Bella?" I asked again. She turned to me.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said, as I helped her to sit up.

"Are you alright love?"

"Yes, just…..amazed is all," she said.

I smiled, kissing her forehead, "Yes I know love, as am I."

"A daughter though, Edward," she said, amazing still showing in her voice.

I smiled, "Yes love, a little girl," I said. I helped her up from where she was and grabbed our things.

"We need to set a dinner up, for our family and friends, I'm sure they want to know," I said.

"I will set one up. See you at home," she said kissing me once we walked out of the room, I kissed her back and walked her to her car. I went back inside and went on the rest of my shift.

Near the end of my shift I heard a knock on my door and saw Alice standing there.

"Did you find out!" she asked bouncing, I saw Jasper just walk out of his office and joined her behind her.

I chuckled as did Alice's husband.

"Yes we did Alice, but I'm not telling you right now. You will have to wait until Friday night for dinner when everyone finds out," I said.

She pouted and Jasper and I chuckled again.

**Sorry about the wait. I would have updated last night but there were many issues with uploading yesterday on here so decided to wait another day. So here the chapter.**

**What you guys think of the chapter? **

**Please review**

**Snowy**


	13. Dinner

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 13- Dinner**

**Friday February 1, 2002**

**Bella's pov**

When I got home on Wednesday I let Dusty out, looked at the picture of Edward and I's daughter for a bit before I let Dusty back in. I called everyone friends and family to set a dinner up. As it turned out everyone was opened for Friday February 1, 2002. Once all the details where set up I texted everyone letting them know when and what time at our place.

Here we are tonight's dinner, I got everything ready. I cooked dinner for us, and had the table set.

"Love?" Edward asked when he stepped into our home from working.

"Finishing up in here," I called back from the kitchen. I heard him greeting Dusty as she ran over to him.

"Smells good love," he said.

"Thank you, they should be here soon," I said, he nodded and did a once over making sure everything was all set.

There was a knock on the door and Edward opened the door, everyone made their way in.

"Cousin Bella!" Frank said running over to me.

"Hey there bud," I said.

We all set down around the dinner table and ate our dinner. We interacted together chatting some.

Later on Rose and Alice cleared the table and ran the dishwasher and joined all of us in the living room.

"Have you found out!?" Alice asked bouncing around.

We all chuckled, "Alice dear sit down calm down. They will tell us," Jasper said, Alice joined him and he kissed her hair.

Edward and I looked at each other and then back to the others. "Yes we found out, we are having a girl," I said.

"So happy for you both!" Everyone said.

One by one, everyone hugged me, hugged Edward or tapped him on the shoulder.

We chatted some, and happiness for the future.

After a bit time of chatting, I looked to Edward and he nodded and we turned back to everyone.

"We have decided on whom to be the god-parents for our daughter," Edward said, everyone waited for who we have decided to be the god parents.

"We have decided on Alice and Jasper to be her god-parents if you both are willing," I said.

Alice and Jasper looked at each other and Alice clapped her hands, "Yes we love to!" she said. I watched Alice and knew things spinning in her head I looked to Edward and he seemed to get that look on her face too.

"Maybe you both made a mistake, she shop like crazy for her,"Rose said jokingly. Alice stuck her toung out at Rose, we all laughed.

Rose and Emmett got up and Emmett picked Frank up and they said their goodbye and left to their own homes to put Frank to sleep.

One by one everyone started to leave, of course Alice and Jasper were the last ones to leave since they live right next door.

I started to finish cleaning up, putting the dishes away, before going to sit next to my husband on the couch.

We decided to watch some tv, for a bit. Dusty was asleep on the floor by the couch we are sitting on. I yawned, Edward chuckled.

"Seems we should get you and our daughter to bed." He said shutting the tv off and getting up, and helping me up. We had already let Dusty out one last time for the night. We got ready for bed and lay in our bed.

Edward lay beside me, and placed his hand on my stomach, feeling the baby kick.

After nearly half an hour he put calming patterns on my stomach as to calm our active daughter.

We soon fell asleep.

Sunday February 3, 2002

Bella's pov

The weekend was uneventful weekend. Besides the dinner on Friday night there wasn't much going on. Today we were lying around, well I was lying on the couch and Edward was sitting beside me with my head on his shoulder and him rubbing my stomach soothingly.

We settled on watching the super bowl today, together alone. There was no one we wanted to win, but we wanted to see the best adds.

Soon enough the super bowl started and we watched the game. It was a good game though we didn't want anyone to win. The adds where pretty good some of course were better than the others. By the time the game to an end, we had seen many good adds. Once the game was finished we changed to something else to watch.

"Have any ideas on names for our daughter?" Edward asked.

"No, I haven't. Have you?" I asked.

"How about, Ella, Megan, Anna, Ava, Mary, Faith," Edward asked.

"Those sound nice, but I'm not too sure. Maybe we can think some more?" I asked, he nodded, in agreement.

"It is a good idea to think some more on this yes," he said.

I heard a text from my phone and opened it and saw it from Alice. I opened it and read what it said.

-Alice

Can you come over tomorrow?

-Bella

Yes, what time?

-Alice

How about 1:30pm we can have late lunch maybe?

-Bella

Yes sure, see you then.

-Alice

See you then.

I shut my phone and saw Edward looking at me.

"Alice asked me to go over tomorrow."

"What you say?"

"Yes, I am going over at 1:30pm tomorrow we might have a late lunch."

He nodded, "Have fun."

**Sorry this chapter is smaller than the others.**

**Please review. What you think of the chapter?**

**I do hope everyone enjoys their long weekend! Happy Presidents ' Day! **

**Snowy**


	14. God Child's room

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 14- God child's room**

**Monday February 4, 2002**

**Bella's pov**

By the time I woke this morning, Edward already left to head to work. I made our bed, and let Dusty out. I decided to tend to clean around the house.

A name came to my mind, while I was cleaning the house, and smiled, said the name twice to see how it sound. I decided to text the name to Edward.

-Bella

Hey husband. I have a name in mind for our daughter.

It didn't take too long for him to reply, I take that he must be in his office.

-Edward

Morning love. What is the name you have in mind?

-Bella

I was thinking, to maybe name her Emma Ella Masen

-Edward

Emma Ella Masen? I like that name. Greatly done love. Is it a name you are sure you want?

-Bella

Yes it is.

-Edward

Then that is what her name is. It nice to have a name at last, Jasper and Carlisle says hi. There in my office having lunch.

-Bella

Hi Jasper and Carlisle. I need to head over to Alice. See you when you get home. Feel free to tell the guys the name.

-Edward

Bye love, see you tonight.

I shut my phone and grabbed Dusty's leash and made my way over to Alice.

"Come in," she said.

I opened the door and let Dusty in and took her leash off.

"Alice?" I called.

"Up here in the living room Bella," she said. Once I got to the top I saw Alice sitting on the couch I made my way over and joined her.

"I have homemade pizza out of the oven soon."

"Sounds good Alice. So what did you need to show me?"

"I think you really like what I plan to do with this god-daughter of mine's room. Well her own room when she comes over. No worry about it Bella. I want do it," she said as she got up and helped me up and we walked to where one of Alice's spare bedrooms where.

We came to a stop, in front of a door that is closed, Alice opened the door and stepped in, I followed her and gave a gasp at what I saw. "Alice," I started but was unable to finish.

"Do you like it Bella?"

I wasn't sure I remembered how to speak, and looked around the room. I turned to her and smiled and nodded, I felt Emma kick inside me and placed my hand on my stomach. "Yes Alice, I love it. I think so does Emma Ella Masen," I said. I waited to see how Alice handle that info.

Alice smiled back at me, for a few second before her face went to shock. "OMG! Is that her name?" she asked.

"Yes, it what Edward and I decided to name her," I said.

"It is a great name, I know what to put for the finish touch! Thank you Bella!" she said hugging me and smiled. We heard the timer for the pizza to be finished.

We walked to the kitchen; Alice took the pizza out of the oven I placed some plates out. We made our way to the kitchen table and started to eat our pizza.

As time goes on, Alice and I chit-chat back and forth and decided to watch movies, some of our favorites. Some of our favorite TV shoes that Alice had on video.

Before we knew it, it was around dinner time, I sighed.

"I can't believe how late it is, Edward is going to be home soon and I didn't even start dinner yet," I said.

"Why don't you both have dinner here with us? We can have the leftover homemade pizza for dinner, and I can have the last one I have set stored in the fridge to put in the oven in the oven for dinner tonight.

"You sure it alright?" I asked wanting to make sure.

"Of course it is. Just text Edward letting him know. Ask him to let Jasper know too, since they be leaving same time," Alice asked.

I nodded and opened my phone and typed a message to Edward.

-Bella

Hey Edward, sorry I didn't realize how late it was getting. Since I'm still at Alice, Alice asked for us to stay and have dinner with her and Jasper. Oh can you let Jasper know. We be having some homemade Pizza.

-Edward

Sure thing love, see you at Alice and Jasper's. It is fine love.

I closed my phone and sighed some. I helped Alice get things set up for dinner tonight with our husbands.

"Oh we are able to show Edward the room even Jasper. Poor Jasper, I haven't even let him see the room for Emma yet," Alice said chuckling.

I chuckled with her, "Oh poor Jasper."

Not too long after dinner was ready, we heard Dusty barking and jumping around. We looked at each other and smiled.

I saw Edward walk over to me and kiss my check. "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine Edward, and so is Emma," I said, I saw the look on his face smile, at the name of our daughter. He placed one of his hands on my stomach, and felt Emma kick me.

"Oh after dinner, we have something to show you," Alice said.

I looked at Alice and we both smiled, poor Edward and Jasper had no idea what this was.

"Oh you get to see it finally too Jasper," I added, as he looked between Alice and I.

We sat down and ate Pizza.

We chatted some about how the day event went. Alice and I was about to clean up, after dinner when Jasper and Edward decided to clean this time. Alice and I smiled and watched our husband work.

"Alice do you want to feel Emma kick?" I asked.

Alice looked at me and smiled and walked over to me, "I'd love to, if you won't mind me feeling," she added.

"Of course I won't mind. She is you and Jasper's god-child, after all," I said.

Alice place a hand on my stomach and after a bit of time, Emma kicked, Alice felt Emma kick. The look on Alice's face was priceless.

"That was amazing, it feels odd."

"Hopefully soon you can feel how odd it feels from inside," I said, we both chuckled. Our husband's finished cleaning after dinner.

"Ready?" I asked, they nodded, and Alice helped me up.

Alice led the way to Emma's bed room for when she is here.

Alice opened the door and we stepped in and the look on Edward and Jasper's face was priceless. "Haha Nice. Alice you don't have to do this," Edward said.

"I know that, but I want to. It not a problem."she said.

**What do you guys think? Please review and let me know. **

**Snowy**


	15. Frank

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 15-Frank**

**Sunday March 17, 2002**

**Rose's pov**

Thankfully Emmett took Frank out to a nearby park to play for a bit, while I got the party ready. I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, Esme and Carlisle walk in. "Thank you so much for the help," I said.

"No problem dear," Esme said.

We went right to work, "Carlisle can you put this up?" I asked. He nodded and took the items from my hand and went to putting those up.

Esme and I brought some chairs in and had it all set and ready.

I went to put the balloons up outside. I made sure I had the two gifts for Emma to the side, to give to Bella and Edward today since I missed Bella's baby shower since on that day Frank got sick I didn't want risk giving Bella or anyone else what Frank had.

As Esme and I working in the kitchen with the final touches, I decided to fill her in, "So, Emmett and I have been talking for the last few months since new year to maybe try for another child." I said.

I looked to Esme and saw her smile, "That would be nice for Frank to have a sibling. Are you both sure it is what you both want? You know I'm here to help you if it is what you both want and help when needed if you are with child again."

"Thank you, I know with how Frank is, and I do end up with child again, that I will need some help. Don't tell anyone just yet. Emmett and I just talking about it for now, but it does seem promising."

Esme nodded, we finished up our work, not too long after that Emmett and Frank came home.

"Nanna! Grandpa!" Frank called as soon as he saw Carlisle his grandfather. Carlisle laughed, and waited for Frank to come up to him.

"I heard someone has a b-day today. But I can't remember who it may be. Maybe it Nanna's?"

"No, it mine," Frank said.

"Oh it mine?" Carlisle said.

"No Grandpa it mine!" Frank said loudly.

We all chuckled, "Oh it yours?" Carlisle asked pointing to Frank and the three year old nodded his head.

"when everyone getting here mommy?" Frank asked.

"Soon, little one," I said.

Sure enough shortly after people started showing up. First it being Bella and Edward.

Frank ran over to them, Edward picking Frank up.

"Happy b-day bud!" Edward said.

"Thank you, uncle Edward," Frank said.

Frank turned to Bella, "Hi Aunt Bella! Hi Emma!" Frank said, hugging Bella and gently place his hand on Bella stomach. Edward place him down, and take the gift from Bella's hand and place it down with the other gifts that Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and I already have there.

"I have the gift for Emma, I'll go get it," I said as I got up and went to get the gifts I had for Emma. I hand it to them, and smile.

Frank walk over this time, he tries to open the gift, "No Frank, this gift is for Emma," Emmett said.

"But why?" Frank asked.

"Want to open it for Emma, Frank?" Bella asked.

"May I?" he asked.

"Yes," Edward said.

Frank opened the gifts for Emma, Emmett and I bought them some summer outfits and a handmade scrap book, they can put a picture book together for Emma. On the side and inside it says Emma's full name. Emma Ella Masen.

"This blank spot I have for you guys to put her date of birth once she born. Whenever she decided to join us. As you can see by DOB is beside the blank spot. Even Frank has one, I made sure I made Frank's. Soon as we knew what you guys where having I knew what to use, it was better once we knew the name. Here are some extra pages in-cause you fill the ones that are inside. "I said.

"Thank you Emmett and Rose." Bella said, she handed the things to Edward and Edward got up to put those in their car.

Once everyone was here, we went to cake. Of course Esme made the homemade cake.

"Happy b-day, happy b-day to Frank! Happy birthday to Frank." We all sang.

"Blow out the candles son," Emmett said.

Frank tried to blow them out. Took a while, so Emmett helped Frank blow them out. Emmett pulled the candles out of the camp and put them aside to cool down before we threw them out. I start to cut the cake. Giving everyone that wants a piece some cake and Ice cream.

After a bit of time to let the cake and Ice cream settle, it was time for gifts. "Ready?" I asked.

"Yes!" Frank said bouncing around we all chuckled at him and sat down.

Frank started to unwrap the gifts, I sat down beside him to help and note who gave him what. Once all the gifts were opened I thanked everyone for Frank.

After a bit of time, everyone started to leave.

Emmett and I let Frank play with his gifts for a bit longer. Before putting him to bed. I decided to read Frank to bed. Once I was sure Frank was asleep I put the book away and covered Frank with his blanket. I turned the light out and shut the door behind me.

I walked down the stairs and made my way over to the living room joining Emmett.

"So I have been giving it many thoughts, about what we have been talking about," Emmett said.

I turned away from the TV to face him.

"And?"

"If you want to try for another child, I think we are ready if you are ready and it something you want," Emmett said.

I smiled and kissed him, "Yes, I really like that! I really want that and think we are ready," I said.

**So what do you guys think? Enjoy the chapter!**

**Snowy.**


	16. Witness

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 16- Witness**

**Tuesday March 19, 2002**

**Witness's pov**

I decided to play out in the front yard with my two children a daughter and son that is ten and four years old, and my niece that is six.

I noticed someone I haven't seen around here pull up to the house next door. I watched the woman, for something seemed off to me about this.

I knew who lived in this house, I know since I remember having my ten year old fall from a tree in our yard and luckily the man living there with his wife was outside for returning from their friends house right next yard from them.

Luckily he came over when he heard my daughter scream. And my niece only six ran over to get help knowing it was quicker to get ones next door then to run in the house to get me.

I saw her seem to act odd as well. As if she was up to something. I knew the wife was home alone besides their dog. She was due in a few months to have their first child.

"Mommy?" My four year old ask.

"Yes dear?"

"Who she? Why she there?"

"I'm not sure dear. Just go play with your sister and cousin."

I saw the child run off to play. I watched the kids while making sure to keep an eye on the house across the street.

I saw the woman bang on the door, and yelling something.

I saw the door open and saw the doctor's wife in the open door way, though I can't hear what she saying, and that I can only see so much. From what I can see, is that this woman wasn't invited here. I wasn't sure though if I should call 911 or not.

It didn't take me long to realize I should call 911 I could hear Dusty their dog barking loudly, and sometimes growling. I turned to my ten year old.

"Heather?" I called, my ten year old came over.

"Yes mom?"

"Can you run in the house and get the phone for me please. It important and be quick," I said. I saw my ten year old nod and run into the house to get the phone. I go back to watching the house, but not without watching the two other kids in the yard playing.

Heather comes back and hands me the phone I deli 911.

"Hello, 911 what is your emergence."

"Hi, I like to report that there assault in the house next door of my home," I said, I used my house phone since they can get my address this way.

"What is the emergence?"

"There is a woman at the door that pushed the woman home owner inside and doing something. I'm not sure what, but they have a dog and the way their dog is acting isn't normal. The way the woman was acting."

"Can you tell me about the woman that came there?"

"I wasn't able to have a good look at her, I do know her car,…" I said telling them the type and year and model and the plate for the car.

"Thank you," I heard the person on the phone say, "They're on their way."

I saw someone walk out of the house, the woman I saw show up. She looked like blood on her.

"The woman came out, I can see her, she has blond hair, white skin, and average height, slim. Black jeans, white shirt looks like maybe blood on the shirt. Stepping into her car."

I heard cars coming, and saw her leave. "She left she went north," I said.

"Alright the cops are here," I said, hanging up.

A cop came up to me.

"Are you the one that called 911?"

"Yes, the woman next door was attacked, the woman that attacked her went north."

"Yes we have cops going in search of her, as we speak. Can you tell us anything about the woman next door?"

"Yes, she is due in just a few months of having her and her husband's first child. Her husband is a doctor at….." I said, informing them of which hospital her husband worked at. I saw the woman from the house in the next yard from them come out, she goes to her car looking like she getting ready to work.

She sees the cops go over next door and cops talking to me and run over to me.

"What's going on? Why are the cops….?" She asked.

I informed her what was going on, I saw her turn to run to the house.

"Ma'am you can't go there," one of the cops said.

"I'm a nurse," the woman said.

The woman ran in there. They finished their statement, got the things they needed.

**Alice's pov**

**Same day, her pov of the event.**

I was heading to my car to head to work when I noticed cops everywhere and some go to Bella and Edward's house.

I run over and get informed what is going on. I go to run over to help, when a cop stops me.

"I'm a nurse," I said and then ran to the house to help them.

I saw Dusty barking and growling defending Bella. Soon as she saw me she calmed down.

"It alright Dusty, we are here to help," I said gently, it seemed to calm Dusty down some but she was still not acting normal. "She's just scared Dusty doesn't mean any harm."

I turned to Bella saw that she was badly hurt, if not helped may lose her and Emma or just Emma. "Bella?"I ask, over and over.

She finally opens her eyes. "Alice?" she asks.

"Yes dear it me," I said.

"Emma," Bella whispered, looked right at me, "Please save Emma."

I nodded, "We do everything we can to save you and little Emma. We going to the hospital," I said she sighed and let them place her on the stretcher and go to the ambulance.

"You may ride with us ma'am," the driver said.

I nodded and told them to hold on I'm going to call Edward to let him know. The phone rang luckily he answered quickly.

"Alice? What is it?!" I heard worry in his voice.

"It's Bella, Edward calm down, let me finish," I say the last part quickly.

"What about Bella? Is she alright? Is Emma?"

"There was an attack at the house; we are on our way over now. I will fill you in when we get there I'm sure the cops want to talk to you," I said.

"Thank you, I ask Jasper or Carlisle to handle this," I said.

"Of course, I'm coming in with them I will be one of the nurses on here," I said.

"Thank you Alice," he said.

I hung up and got into the car and we made our way there.

Once we got there, I got out and walked with them putting her in the door. Of course the hospital was waiting. Edward was at the door pacing seemed Jasper was there to handle this. Carlisle as there more for comfort.

Edward was by Bella's side in a flash. "Bella?!" I heard him say, calling his wife's name.

Bella opened her eyes at the sound of Edward's voice.

"Edward…"Bella whispered, never leaving her husband's face. "Edward, I'm scared for our daughter, what if we lose her?" she asked in a whisper.

We got Bella into a private room; her friends and family have been informed of this and came as quickly as they could. They of course questioned Edward since the cops couldn't question Bella just yet.

Jasper and I worked with a few other nurses to try and control her injuries.

If Edward wasn't being questioned, or tending to his own patients he was in the room with Bella, trying best he could to be out of the way but not easy all the time. Jasper and I understood and tried to work around him, a few times we had to remind him to step back some.

**Oh no, what happened? Who did this? Still with me? The next few chapters are going to be sad. **

**Thoughts? **

**Snowy**


	17. ER

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 17- ER**

**Tuesday March 19, 2002**

**Edward's pov**

I was just finished working on one of my patients when I got to my office and heard my phone ringing. I went to my cell and answered it.

"Alice? What is it? Is it Bella?"

I asked filled with panic. Alice told me there was an attack at Bella and I's home. I have a good idea who could have done this but I'm not sure for sue if it is the one that I think it is.

"Calm down Edward," Alice said on the other line of the phone. I was ready to protest but she kept speaking before I was able to protest. "There was an attack at the house, today we are on our way in. I fill you in when we get there," I heard her say. She hung up on me and I started to freak. I turned around to find Jasper and Carlisle there.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked first.

"Alice called me, telling me there was an attack at the house today, they on their way in. Jasper can you…."I wasn't able to finish this, he nods.

"Of course Edward, come on we can wait for them to show up they should be almost here."

We made our way to the ER area and waited. Alice got off first and walked near Bella's head and looked at me with some sadness.

I looked to Bella, and fear, worry over came me, I kept calling her name before she opened her eyes looked at me. Said my name, and then said she was in fear of losing our Emma our daughter. I told her we do what we can to save both her and our daughter. But I really didn't know what the chances where. I was glad that Jasper was on this, I only trust either Carlisle or Jasper on this.

As we got her into a room, private room, Jasper went right to work. I tried to stay out of their way but it was very hard to. They tried to work around me understanding but it was hard that way as well, finally Alice had to say something.

At that time, an officer knocked on the door and noticed the medical staff didn't have time to ask. He saw me and walked over, "Dr. Masen?" he asked.

"Yes, I am him."

"May we step out we have some questions if we may?" he asked.

I thought some and nodded and turned to leave the room and got to the door and opened it and waited for the officer to walk out I turned to Alice when she looked at me. "Keep me updated please," I whispered she nodded and went back to what she was doing. I closed the door behind me and turned to the officer. "You said you had some questions?"

The officer nodded, "I am sorry about your wife, I do hope her and the unborn child does make it," the officer started and I nodded.

"I do have a wife she is expecting so it does hit close to home to me," the officer explained and I nodded, the officer started asking questions.

"Do you have any ideas who may have wanted this done?"

I thought some, at first I couldn't think of anyone. About to say no, when the names came to me, "Yes, Jessica …. And James Hunter," I said.

The officer nodded and wrote those down, "Any reason they may want this?"

"Jessica wouldn't take no to hitting on either of me or two other partners of mine, one is working on my wife with his wife an ER Nurse, and other is my uncle Carlisle one your partner is speaking to," I said. The officer looked to where I spoke of the people and he nodded writing those done.

"What about James Hunter?"

"He worked here in the ER for a little bit. During a Christmas party for work, he harasses my wife. Which were just a few months pregnant. HR has some reports on these. Both were let go for these reasons.

He asked more questions, and I answered those best that I was able to.

Once he finished he move on to question a few more family members that have just showed up while he was questioning me.

My mother walked over to me and gave me a hug, "How is she? And Emma?"

"I don't know yet, Jasper and Alice are in there caring for her with a few other nurses." I said, worry showing in my voice.

"She is in good hands Edward, we need to think positive," my mother said, I simply nodded.

The woman across the street from our house came to the hospital and came to me, "How is she?"

"I don't know, yet," I said, she nodded with sadness and worry on her face.

"Thank you for calling 911 when you did, it could have been hours before anyone would have checked on her."

"No problem, I was outside just watching my two kids and Niece play outside. That woman didn't look right, way she acted. The way Dusty was acting I could hear her barking and just the way she was with the barking I knew couldn't be good."

I nodded; she told me the details of what she saw and the events. Knowing Alice while she was getting ready for work, she had many things going and didn't hear Dusty barking.

"I will pray for her," the woman said I nodded in thanks, she turned to the three children that are with her, and they handed me a something they colored, one of their favorites. Saying it was for my wife, hoping she and our child would make it. I said thank you, and they turned to leave.

I heard a door open and turned to the door, to my wife's room, and saw Jasper and Alice walk out, and walk over to me. The family and friends around us turn to them to listen to what they had to say.

We sat down in the nearby waiting room to my wife's room.

"We were able to stop the bleeding, I was worried about the pre-mature labor but thankfully we able to prevent that. We still keep an eye for that for a few days. Over all, it seem her nose broken, rest of her body do seem just badly bruised. She did have a good size wound on her head, just needed some stitches. We did give her some meds to help her sleep; she should wake soon, by tomorrow at the latest. It seems the only risk with Emma is being born too soon. Things do seem good," Jasper said.

"Thank you," I said, he nodded.

"Of course, Edward. I check on her later, if anything changes call a nurse or me. I will be on for a few more hours." He got up and walked over to one of the officers to speak to them.

"Go in Edward, she can hear you," Alice said with a small smile as to encourage me.

I open the door and close it behind me; my family letting me have some time with Bella in private. I sit with Bella holding her hand speaking some to her soothing calming words. I turn when there is a knock on the door. I nodded when I saw it was only Jasper to check on her, as well as Alice and my mother.

"Edward, everyone went home for the night, they said they come by in the afternoon. They only left since visiting hours are over."Alice said.

I nodded; I let my mother step over and pat Bella's hand, whisper a few words to her.

"I would tell you to go home and rest but I can see that won't happen," my mother said, I nodded agreeing with her that I won't be going home, I will be staying here. "Thought that you might. Here, I so you can at least be warm and as comfortable as you can get."

"Thank you mother, you didn't have to, would have used whatever is here," I said, she smiled and handed me the items.

"There is enough here for if Alice plan to stay here as well, and cover Bella if you want something more warm and or comfortable."

I nodded in thanks, my mother kissed my check, thanked Jasper and Alice and left the room, I saw her walk to my father, they looked at each other for a bit before my father turned to me and our eyes looked at each other and he nodded, before my parents left.

Jasper of curse checked n Bella and Emma. "Things do seem good," he whispered more to himself then either of three of us. We can see how things are so he didn't need to tell us.

"I'm off shift, I'm going to go home, and let Dusty out for you I'm sure she need to go out, and get some sleep. Either sees you at home or when I come in tomorrow here Alice," he said, kissing his wife. She kissed him back.

"See you tomorrow, I feel better staying here tonight," she said, her husband and I both nodded. Alice walked out with Jasper; I guessed she walked him to the doors leading to our parking spaces. Alice had a few more hours' n her shift.

Once alone with my wife I covered her with one of the blankets my mother brought. I gently placed one my hands on her stomach and gave a sigh of relief when I felt Emma kick. I removed my hand and placed it in my wife's hand and sat down in a chair. Kissed her knuckles. "You and Emma are going to make it, love. Emma is strong and healthy. You are so strong my Isabella. The cops are looking for who did this to you. When you wake you be able to tell them who did this to you."

I let a tear fall from my face, before I took a deep breath and went on, "I don't know what I would have done if I lost you, or Emma, either of you two." I said.

**What you think?**

**I did have some trouble with this chapter, a little. I knew what I wanted to write but it was to the wording of the words I wanted to write in this chapter.**

**Hope everyone remembered to set the clocks ahead an hour last Sunday, ones in America and Canada that is. Hope everyone is adjusting to the time change. **

**Hope everyone else had a great weekend!**

**Snowy**


	18. Close Call

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 18- Close Call**

**Wednesday March 20, 2002**

**Bella's pov**

I heard Edward speaking to me, while I slept. I wanted to wake for him, but it felt so good to sleep. Felt as if I needed sleep.

The next time I heard things around me, I could hear a beeping noise not just one beeping noise I could hear a second one too. One that is much faster. Is it Emma's heart beat? It must be, I remember Edward and I hearing her heart beat a while back. Remember him telling me it normal for babies' heart beat to be faster than the mother's.

I tried to open my eyes with some trouble, and decided to move my hands to alert whoever is in the room that I am awake. Or trying to wake anyways.

I didn't feel anyone near me close enough for me to reach out to with my hands. I worried some, was that my heart beat picking up? Must be. I worked on calming myself, once I was sure I was calmed as I was going to get for now, I focused on opening my eyes.

After fighting to after some time what felt like forever, I finally got my eyes opened. I looked around the room and saw Alice and Edward sleeping out on the couches. I felt bad for them, knowing those are not comfortable at all.

"Edward," I said, not sure if he heard me, but he must have, because he quickly lifted his head and looked to me. Once he saw that I was awake, he was by my side in a second.

"Bella," he said, taking my hand in his. I didn't notice Alice waking too and come to my other side, since I was too busy looking at Edward.

I then remembered Emma, "Emma…." I said, moving one of my hands to my stomach, and sighed with relief knowing she is safe.

"She is safe, love. Strong and safe. You did well protecting her, as has Dusty done well protecting you and little Emma," Edward said, kissing my hand that is in his own hand.

"Dusty?" I asked looking to Alice, I hardly remember waking once to notice Alice there in my house after the attack.

"The attack,…Jessica….It was Jessica…"I said, looking back to Edward, as I said this.

He nodded, the look on his face showed that he had an idea it was her.

"There are cops here to ask questions about the attack, when you are ready and up for it," Jasper said, I turned not realizing Jasper walk into the room.

"How you feeling Bella?" he asked walking to my chart and looking through it.

"I'm good, been better."

He nodded, "Things do seem promising, I can see at the latest you be able to go home tomorrow evening, with instructions that must be followed."

I nodded, as did Alice and Edward, I knew they make sure I followed whatever those instructions where.

We heard a knock on the door, once Jasper left, to check his rounds I guessed. We looked to the door and saw two cops walk in, and shut the door behind them.

"May we ask you some questions?" one of the cops asked.

Edward looked like he was ready to speak, and most likely say not now, maybe later. But I placed my hand on top of his, and he looked at me and I smiled at him as saying it fine, let's get this over with. He nodded and let them come closer and ask me questions.

They pulled one of the nearby chairs closer to me. "We are thankful that you and your little one are alright Mrs. Masen," the other cop said, I nodded.

"What where you doing before the attack?" the first cop asked, I told them what I was doing, as I was cleaning the house.

"At about what time did you hear the door knock?" the same cop asked. I answered their question for the time I thought it was when I heard the door knock.

"Do you know who did this?" the second cop asked.

I nodded, "It was Jessica.., that did this," I said. Giving them the details what she wore, what she said, what she did to me and Emma. That she told me, that she was going to kill Emma and me. They wrote everything I said down.

"We are sorry for what happened Mrs. Masen, Dr. Masen," the second cop said, we nodded, "We be in touch," they left after that.

I let tear fall from my face, Edward joined me on the bed and just held me, kissing my forehead. "Shh, it alright Love. Emma and you are safe."

I let his comforting words calm me, and the sound of my lullaby comfort me. By the end of the lullaby, Edward's hands where around me and my swollen stomach over Emma protectively. I felt safe at that moment, turned my head to look up at him. He looked back at me and smiled, I reached up and kissed his lips, he kissed me back.

We grew into a nice quietness just as we are, with me in his arms and him protectively over me and Emma. We heard a door knock and Edward turned protectively as if expecting Jessica or anyone to come in and harm me or Emma.

When the door opened it showed it was just his mother and she shut the door behind herself. Edward calmed down when he saw it was just his mother.

I felt Edward move as if to get up, when I grabbed his arm and looked at him, "Don't move, please," I pleaded, he nodded and got back into position holding me and holding me and Emma protectively.

"Your father is over at your house working on fixing and cleaning up the mess from the attack. How are you dear?" his mother asked taking a chair next to my bed.

"I'm fine, thanks," I said.

"I'm glad you and Emma are well," she said.

"Maybe you guys should get a security system?" his mother asked looking at the both of us. I was about to protest when Edward nodded.

"That is a good idea mother, I would feel much better knowing that if needed anything happens help can come when needed." I looked at him when he spoke and titled my head in question. "It for you and Emma's safety. What if something happens and no one noticed it? If that woman across the street wasn't outside with her two kids and niece, no one would have noticed yesterday until it was too late….."he said, sadness and fear in his eyes. I nodded and kissed his lips in comfort.

"Is Friday alright for the company to come in and install it and explain how it works?" His mother asked, we looked at each other and nodded. "It is one of the best of the best ones out there. It gift from your father and I," she said.

I was about to protest, when I saw that look on her face that said don't even think about it Isabella. I stayed quiet and we said our thanks.

**What you think?**

**Hope you all enjoyed!**

**Please review.**

**See you guys next time!**

**Snowy**


	19. Good to have a lawyer in the family

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 19- Good to have a lawyer in the family**

**Wednesday March 20, 2002**

**Elizabeth's pov**

Once I returned back to my son and daughter-in-law's house after visiting them in the hospital. Informing them what was going on there, I saw my husband still here to work. I walk into the house and walk to my husband's side.

"How is she?" he asked me.

"She is well, as is Emma." I said.

He nodded, and kissed my check.

"Things seem to be all set here," he said. I nodded; we did our rounds as to make sure everything was all set.

Once we were sure, I texted my son to let him know things are all set at home. We decided to head home now.

Once we got home, we sat down in the living room for a bit. We stopped to grab something to eat real quickly on the way home.

I couldn't help but to sigh, "I know dear," my husband said.

"I can't help but to worry though. I want that woman Jessica to be on death road, though it less likely she will for what she has done."

"I know love, At least Bella and Emma are alright. Be able to go home soon," he said.

"Yes I know, still."

My husband tried to calm me down, after many times we went to bed.

**Thursday March 21, 2002**

**Bella's pov**

I saw Jasper walk in, Edward already sitting beside me next to the bed. "Hi, Jasper," I said.

"Hi, Bella, how are you and Emma?" he asked.

"We are good. Can't wait to get home though."

He chuckled, "Well, let's have a look and make sure you are clear to go home," he said. He nodded and after a bit he nodded. "You are all set to go home today. I will get the discharge papers. Edward, you are cleared to take today and tomorrow off, we see you Monday." Jasper said he walked out to get the papers.

My husband rubbed my back gently. "I'm sure Dusty will love that you be back home and safe. I'm sure she been worried," he said.

"How is she?"

"She is good, just worried about you, she hasn't been acting herself since that event."

"At least she alright," I said.

Before I knew it, it was later in the day, in the afternoon. I changed so we could leave and head home. Once changed, we got our things and made our way by his office. We walked into his office to get a few last minute things before leaving.

Edward helped me into the car and once I was in he got into the driver side of the car and drove home. We stayed quite on the ride home.

We made it home and he helped me out of the car, and placed his hand on the lower of my back, as we walked to the house door, after he closed my car door.

I took a deep breath, "Are you alright?" he asked, stopping before placing the key in the lock to unlock the door.

I smiled, leaned against him, "Yes, I'm alright," I said.

He opened the door once he unlocked the door, and shut it behind us locking it again once we were inside. Of course Dusty came running to us and wagged her bottom, it one of my favorite things about her breed. Her breed, with the docked tail, she of course wags her whole bottom.

We made it to our living room as we walked to it, I saw that the place has been cleaned since the attack. It made me very uneasy though being back in here after the attack.

"It alright love, the locks on the doors and windows have been changed, even the one on the fence around our land. And this weekend we be having security installed this weekend. We have video sense lights as well. A video that turn on whenever someone walks over so we can see who it is before we open the door. It alright love," he said, kissing my check, sat down with me on the couch, and placing one of his hands on my stomach. I nodded, and yawned though I tried to stop it.

My husband chuckled, "Seem someone needs to take a nap."

I tried to protest but just yawned again, "love we can stay here, and watch tv or movie if you want." He said.

I nodded, "Yes please…."I said, as well as telling him which movie I wanted to watch. He put it in, and got me a cup of water, I sipped. I hit play in the movie. I got myself comfortable against my husband one of each of our hands resting on my stomach.

**Edward's pov**

**Later in the day…**

Near the end of the movie, I noticed my wife fell asleep and couldn't help but to chuckle. Once the movie was over I stopped the movie and changed the TV back to the TV and watched what was on TV.

As the time went on, I ended up watching my sleeping wife. I could see that she needed the nap and didn't bother her. A bit later I saw she started to wake and just watched her. "Hey there love," I said.

"Hi, I must have fallen asleep, I'm sorry," she said.

I kissed her forehead and chuckled, "Don't be love, you needed the rest, and so did Emma. Rest as much as you can before she is here." I said.

I helped her up, as it was much later in the day. We went to have dinner just something quick for how late it is. Once we finished our meal I cleaned up for her while she sat on the couch. Once cleaning the dishes was done I made my way to the couch and joined her.

"Ready for bed love?" I asked. I chuckled again when I saw her yawn once more.

"Yeah."

"I take Dusty out, before I join you," I said as I took Dusty outside for one last time for the night. Once she was all set I let her back in and she went to her bed. I turned back to shut things off and make sure everything is locked up. I saw Isabella on the couch waiting.

"I wanted to wait for you," she said, as she tried to get up. I smiled and helped her up. I went around licking everything and shutting lights off. I went back to her side and smiled.

I helped her to our bed room, she got ready to change for bed, as have I. I watched her and couldn't help but to admire her. I saw her turn to me and smile. With a small blush, I smiled back and helped her to the bed. "So pretty, love," I said kissing her, gently rubbing her all over. I could see that she enjoyed this, as have I.

A bit later, we started to fall asleep.

**So what you think** ?

**Happy early Easter by the way and good Friday! Enjoy your long weekend to those that have it off! I miss those time having Good Friday off, ones that do have it off from school or whichever Enjoy it while you can! **

**See you guys next time!**

**Snowy**


	20. After

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 20- After**

**Wednesday March 27, 2002**

**Bella's pov**

It been a week since that attack happened, and it makes me very uneasy to home alone. Edward is returning back to work today, yesterday should have been but he called out.

"Are you sure love? I hate to leave you here alone," my husband said.

I turned and smiled at him, "Yes, go ahead to work. You can't miss too much."[/b] I said, walking over to him and kissed him.

He kissed me back, "I know. If you need anything call Alice, she off today, if emergence call me." He said.

"I will. Alice coming over to spend the day with me," I said.

He nodded, and got his jacket, gave me a kiss before he left for work.

This past weekend we set up an alarm system, motion sensor, light, and a way for us to tell who is at the door before we open it.

I cleaned the house, Dusty helped me. She never left my side, seemed it threw her off as well it seems. By lunch time I heard the door bell, Dusty barking, running to the door, I looked out and saw it was Alice, and opened the door to let her in.

Dusty seemed to have calmed when she noticed it was Alice, and went back to her normal self before the attack a little bit anyways, since Alice is here.

"How was he?" she asked me.

"It was so hard for him to walk out the door today. I think what made him feel comfortable enough to, was that you where coming over to spend the day with me." I said.

She laughed, "That sounds about right. How are you holding up?" she asked.

"It hard for me to be home alone now. Though I guess that take some time won't it?" I asked. She nodded her head yes.

We decided to watch movies today, once we finished cleaning what was left when Alice came over.

We chaptered some and had a nice time having a girls day in the house.

Before I knew it, Edward walked in the door, with Jasper right behind him.

"Oh, sorry Edward, I totally forgot what it is." I said getting up, he came over to me and kissed me.

"It is alright love, Jasper and I brought dinner. We figured we can have a fun night tonight with friends." He said with a smile. I smiled, as did Alice, as Jasper joined her.

"Sit, love. I go get paper plates," Edward said as he went to get the paper plates and stuff to drink.

He set the food on the coffee table, and we all dug in.

We joked and laughed, chatted about the day.

We decided to play a game.

We played a bit of Sorry, which I won twice, Jasper won three times, and Edward won once. We decided to play another game, this time a few rounds of trouble. Now we decided to play Uno.

We are in our fifth round of the game; Alice won first round and the last one. Edward won one; Jasper hasn't been able to win one yet. And I won two rounds as well.

"Uno!" I called, as I just had one card.

After a few more rounds of the game, Alice and Jasper decided it was time for them to walk home. We said our goodbyes. Once they left, Edward did his rounds to make sure everything is locked up.

"Lets go, get our little one to sleep," my husband said, as he helped me up.

He placed his hand on the lower of my back, as we made our way to our bed room.

**Thursday March 28, 2002**

**Bella's pov**

I finished getting ready for the day, kissed my husband as he left for work.

"I have my cell with me, I told him. I be with Rose and Frank." I said.

"Oh yes, you going to a Museum today?"

"Yes, with Rose and Frank. We be going to the Brooklyn Children's Museum." I said.

"Have fun," he said.

"I will."

He closed the door, I once things over as I waited for Rose and Frank to get here. I heard a knock on the door and looked out saw it was Rose I opened the door.

"Hey," I said.

"Can I use your bathroom aunt Bella?" Frank asked.

"Sure," I said showing him where it was, Rose and I waited, by the door for him. Keeping an eye out where the bathroom was.

Rose and I chatted some, before we were joined with her son.

"Ready bud?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Frank said.

"Alright, let's go," I said, closing the door behind me, making sure the alarm was on, and everything locked up, before joining them in the car in the front passenger seat.

The drive will take a few hours to get to it.

After a few hours of driving we parked the car, and got out and made our way in, paying for our tickets.

"Wow the place is large," Frank said.

"I know, it big. Let go see what they have to see," Rose said.

We walked around for many more hours, before we decided to stop and have lunch, in one of the lunch rooms in the place.

After lunch we went around some other new places, many hands on places, for Frank. After few more hours, we decided it was time to leave. We of course stopped at the gift shop.

"Auntie, Think, Emma would like this?"

I looked over to him, and smiled, "Yeah I think so. Want get that for her?" I asked.

"Can we?"

Rose and I laughed, "Of course." I said.

We got a few other things from the gift shop before checked out and made our way to our cars, and drove home. Frank napped on the ride home.

Rose and I chatted some, rested my hand on my stomach where Emma was kicking.

"Maybe she had too much excitement today," I said, we laughed.

Once we got home, Rose dropped me off, and I got my things from the car, that was when Frank woke.

"Auntie?"

"Yes?" I asked.

"Thanks for coming," he said.

"Welcome. Thanks for inviting me and Emma. We had fun. You be good for mommy and daddy," I said.

"I will," he said.

"Bye Frank," I said.

"Bye," he said and went back to taking his nap.

"Bye Rose, thanks," I said.

"Bye Bella, no thank you. Do you need help with those?" she said.

"No I got these. Thanks." I said, I got out of the car, and made my way to the door and unlocked the door and walked in and shut the door, locking it behind me. Shut our alarm off and turned it back on. I waved through the window as Rose drove off. I got comfortable, and put new things out for Edward to see when he got home.

**The museum really does exist. I looked online to see if I can find any that are good for children, and that was one that came up. With the point of the event was for Rose and Em's son Frank.**

**Sorry it took so long for me to update this. Real life got in the way. **

**Hope you enjoyed it. **

**Review please.**

**See you all next time.**

**Snowy**


	21. Questioning

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 21- Questioning**

**Saturday April 13, 2002**

**Detective Wolf's pov**

I have been working on this case, since we got that call in March, of a woman that was attack in her own home from someone that seemed odd to even be there. As it turned out, it was the place that belonged to a lawyer that I worked with many times in the past, so of course we knew our families well.

He knew I wouldn't give up until I get the person or people who did this to his daughter-in-law his son's wife and their unborn child, his unborn grandchild.

Of course since his family is involved of course it is a bit too personal. Of course, he let another lawyer that he trusts to handle this.

We do have a few people in mind who they maybe. My partner and I asked around, people they know, friends, family, co-workers etc.

Seem there were some issues with two co-workers with Dr. Masen. Seems we need to hunt them down, see if we can find them and bring them in for questioning.

While we did a back ground check on them, it did seem Dr. Hunter had a record at the hospital that he would work at. Also why he was fired from each one.

As for Jessica, just seemed she guilty of not picking her children, when she should be. Seemed most of the time their father had the kids most of the time.

A bit later, this evening, we found Jessica, at her mother's home. We asked her to come down for questioning, at first it seemed she was going to come up with a fight until her mother told her, whatever she did this time, she better go or she bring her down for questioning herself.

Once we got down to the station, we went into a room for questioning.

"Name?" my partner asked.

"Jessica," she said.

We played this back and forth for a bit before we got to what she may have done. She didn't seem to give any info at first in regard to what she was in here for questioning.

"Come on, Jessica we know you did this. Why not tell us what happened." My partner said.

**Saturday April 13, 2002 4:15pm**

**Jessica's pov**

"I'm telling you, I didn't do it! I was out with some friends," I was telling them. There was no way I was going to tell them what really happened there.

"Then give us names, so we can have a detective call them to confirm where you were at that time." Detective Wolf said.

I sat back, with my hand on my stomach, where my new baby bump started to show. I looked back at the two detectives.

"They're names are Mike Newton, Kate, Tanya." I said, wrote their numbers down. I saw the other detective; I think he said his name was Detective Ice or some odd last name like that.

A bit later the detective came back in; he didn't seem to look too happy. I sighed; they most likely didn't cover for me, those damn babies.

"Jessica, tell us the truth, we called those friends you say you were with and they say you canceled on the plans they had with you."

At first I wasn't sure what to say.

"Alright, you may not have had planned the whole thing, to harm Mrs. Masen, or the unborn child, but who planned it and worked with you?" Detective wolf asked.

I must have showed no sign of saying anything more because they went another way this time.

They both sat down, and looked at me.

"You are pregnant again are you not?" Detective Ice asked, I didn't answer, but they seemed to have gotten their answer anyways, or they already knew or something. Oh well whatever, what does it have to do with this?

"We know you have three other kids, and that they live with their father, and they don't get to see you often. If you are found guilty, of all chargers, then you have the kid while you are severing your time and they put the kid in foster care and he or she will grow up in the system or they be lucky to get adopted."

I looked at both of them sighing. "Or you can tell us who the father is, and if he wants to be involved when the kid is born, we can sign the kid to him and he can do what he wishes between you two." Detective wolf said.

I listened and to what they both said, and looked at my hands and back at them, and took a deep breath and sighed before I opened my mouth to answer. "Alright, the father to this child is, Alex Walker, he is an EMT, I met when he dropped a girl off down at the hospital I worked at that time. Here is his number," I said writing his number, and giving it to one of the detectives, that went to the door and opened it and handed the paper to another detective on the other side of the door they chatted some before he shut the door and returned back sitting again where he was before.

"Tell us, your side of events." The other detective said.

"I didn't mean to harm the unborn child, I meant to scare her, but not harm the unborn child. I didn't come up with it all on my own," I said, looking between the two detectives.

"Who came up with it with you?" Detective wolf asked.

"It was, James Hunter. Dr. James Hunter. He was mad how things went during the Christmas part last year, and he wanted revenge. He knew I wanted to scare Dr. Masen's wife, as to how I'm not sure, I didn't speak to him until he came to me, talking to me about getting back at the Masens and just scaring Dr. Masen's wife."

"Go on," one of the detectives said.

"He told me what he wanted to have happened, and that if it killed that child inside her, then good it for the best. When I told him I couldn't harm an unborn child. He threatened me, and said he find me, he knew where I was and who I hung out with. He go after my other three kids. I may be a bad mother but I never want anything to harm my kids. I was scared what he do to me, and Alex's unborn child," I said, tears falling from my face.

"Are you willing to speak against him in curt?" Detective wolf asked.

I looked at him, and fear showed in my eyes, he must have known I was in fear for my three children and this one unborn child once it's born.

"He won't be able to get to you or the children." Detective Ice said.

I thought some and looked between the two detectives, "I will then. You will be able to find him, down at the bar just few blocks from here. He should be there now. He always is, there at this time." I said, sitting back defeated. I never planned for my life to go down this path. How can I be so stupid? I heard banging on the glass and someone screaming my name. I knew that voice.

"It Alex," I said, getting up and going to the door. I met Alex outside of the room.

"Jessica, how could you do that?" he asked me.

"I'm sorry Alex. You can have custody of our child. He or she will be safer with you. Please, let him or her know his or her siblings. You met their father, and them. It the least I can ask, and offer them. I am sorry Alex," I said.

He seemed really mad, really I can't blame him. "I will be going to court for full custody that is for sure." He said, I nodded my head, in understanding. He stepped back and let me go with the detective so I can booked I guessed.

**What you think? Please review. I didn't really have this chapter planned to be in the story. But Jessica stole my laptop and just started typing it up while she waited to be booked, haha. Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

**Please review and let me know.**

**See you guys next time!**

**Snowy**


	22. Call It

**I don't own twilight**

**Chapter 22- Call it**

**Tuesday April 23, 2002**

**Edward's pov**

I've been spending a lot of my day seeing and caring for my patients. It is now lunch time and decided to spend it in my office, eating lunch and tending to paper work as well as speak to my wife.

As she is near the end, I like to check in on her.

"Hi how are you love?" I asked.

"I'm good, so is Emma."

"That good. Work is fine," I said, we spoke some more.

As we spoke some more, once we finished I hung up and cleaned up from my lunch. I worked on some paper work.

I felt my pager and looked at it and saw that I was called to the ER.

I got up and made my way to the ER.

"What is it?" I asked, looking around.

I turned when I saw a family I knew well. I was at their side.

"What happened?" I asked the girl's mother.

"She was walking down the stairs for dinner when she had an episode," her mother said.

"How long has this episode been going on?" I asked, as the nurses and a doctor in the ER worked on her.

"I'm not too sure.'' She said.

Once we got her stable, we put her into a room to stay to be observed.

A bit later I came in to check on her, and speak to her.

"Hi, Dr. Masen" the ten year old said.

"Hi, glad to see you are awake and sitting up Sarah." I said pulling a chair to the other side of the bed and sat down. I saw that her family was here as well as her younger sister who was four years old.

"Do you remember what we talked about last time I saw you for your check up?" I asked.

Sarah nodded her head yes. "Yes."

"What would you think of getting a service dog for your episodes?" I asked. I handed her parents both copies of information pros and cons to this.

"I know of a place that works on service dogs in many different ways. Ones like yours is one of them. I just got off the phone with them a few moments ago. They seem to think that you will fit great getting one of their service dogs to alert to your episodes'. They do have a few dogs in mind for you and your family to check out and see how they will fit in." I informed them.

"Can you come too Dr. Masen?" Sarah asked, I saw the look on their parents face.

"I'd love to, I have to ask my wife if she want to come, since I will be spending the day with her. Is that okay with you Sarah?" I asked.

"Yeah it cool. When can we?"she asked.

"This Saturday is when they plan to have an event, is that alright with you guys?" I asked.

"Yes we don't have anything planned," Sarah's mom said.

I nodded and got up and walked out of the room.

I got to my office and sat down and decided to check in on my wife.

"Hi," I heard her say.

"Hi love. How are you?"

"We're fine Edward." She said.

I smiled, "I have a question for you love,"

"What is that?" she asked.

"I was wondering is it alright with you if we go to an event Saturday? You can wear whatever is comfy love. A ten year old Patient has asked me to come with her and her family while they go to pick out a dog for her. An Alert service dog for her episodes'."

I can tell she was in thought for a bit, "Yeah I don't mind going, we can go," she said.

"Thank you love," I said. I was about to ask her another question when I felt my pager go off again. I looked at it.

"Love, I need to go, I'm needed down in the ER. Love you and our little Emma," I said.

"I love you too, she loves you too. See you tonight," she said, we said goodbye and I hung up and made my way to the ER.

Once I got there I put some stuff on to protect me against blood. I got to another patient of mine, who was bleeding badly from a gunshot. I saw the cops where there and ignored them for the time being. I saw another person in with cuffed and a police staying beside him.

As hard as I tried to keep him alive and living, it wasn't with much luck.

I didn't want to give up on him, knowing he had a wife and a child at home. But as time went on I knew the chances of him coming back wasn't likely. His mind was without air far too long. I gave a sigh and stepped from his body.

"Stop, we can't save him. His mind has been too long without air. Call it," I told another doctor that was working next to me.

"Time of death, Tuesday April 23, 2002 at 6:36PM" the student doctor called I nodded and knew there was the paper work on this I need to do and inform his family. I wasn't looking forward to that.

As I took the things off and covered my now dead patient with a blanket and another to move him.

"Dr. Masen may we speak to you?" A cop asked.

I nodded as I threw my things I had on trying to save him away.

"Does he have family we need to contact?" the cop asked.

"He does. A wife and a seven year old son. Let me inform them."

"Dr. Masen," I heard a nurse call. I turned to the nurse.

"Yes?" I asked.

"His wife and daughter is here," she informed me.

As I turned I saw his wife and young daughter.

"What is the other one on the bed next to him?" I asked.

"He ran and had a shot out with us, your patient happen to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, one of his shots hit him instead of it main target one of the cops. He is going to be charged with murder since it was his shot that killed him?" the cop asked.

"Yes he died from the blood lost caused by a gunshot." I said. The cop nodded and informed me what they need I nodded my head and went to my now dead patient's wife and young son.

"Dr. Masen, where is my husband? Hospital informed us to get here as soon as we can." His wife said.

"Come to my office I will speak to you about this." I said.

His wife began to cry as she must have had an idea.

"If you want we have a play room he can play in while we talk." I said.

The mother nodded and told her son to go play in the playroom over there.

The child went to play in the playroom and I sat down nearby and looked at her.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but your husband has passed on. On Tuesday April 23, 2002 at 6:36pm. We did everything we could to save him and keep him alive. However he ended up bleeding to death we couldn't stop the bleeding. The blood loss is from a gunshot wound. The cops are here, to speak to you about it. The one that shot the gun that killed your husband is going to jail and charged for murder of your husband. Do you mind speaking to the cops? They wish to speak to you about this." I said.

"I don't mind may as well get this over with," she said, I nodded and saw two cops standing nearby but out of ear shot. I nodded to the one that looked at me and touched the other cops arm and made their way over to speak to her.

**What you think?**

**How is everyone's summer going? **

**I've been busy, and will be busy this summer. I will try and update as soon as I can. Sorry for the wait.**

**Snowy**


End file.
